Three Parts of a Whole
by nekilarose
Summary: Kai survives season 6 with his head intact and spends the next few years traveling until he meets a certain original. They both then run into a certain witch who completes their triad.
1. Chapter 1

They meet in Greece, of all places.

Kai is basking under the noon sun (worlds apart from the never ending snowy hell of 1903) when his witch senses start tingling. He opens an eye and cautiously looks around. He'd scoped out the area earlier, had found no other vampires nearby, so this one must have arrived recently.

He finds him relatively easy (it occurs to Kai later that he probably wasn't trying to hide). Even though the other person has on sunglasses, Kai can tell he's looking in his direction. With his all over tan, and sun kissed hair, he blends in quite naturally with the locals. He's surrounded by people who are vying for his attention, but his focus remains fixed on where Kai is lounging.

He frowns and sends a pulse of magic out as a warning, he's got nothing against vampires (it would be extremely hypocritical of him if he did, seeing as he is currently one as well) but he is hoping to fly under the radar for a while. The few vampires as well as witches he's come across in his travels all soon learn to give him a wide berth. He's become something of a boogy-man in the supernatural world, something older witches tell their young to be careful of. He supposes it's somewhat fitting, after all, he did kill his siblings, then murder the rest of his coven in a fit of jealous insanity.

Although he won't admit to that part, it makes him sound unstable.

He watches as the vampire absorbs the hit, sees him reel back for a moment before a smile starts to spread across his face. Just his luck, he meets a vampire who has a thing for witches. Instead of being repulsed, he finds himself kind of…..interested?

If he were a less honest man, he'd blame Luke for that.

But Kai is truthful with himself, he knows that part of him existed long before he merged with his brother. He'd just not had the option to act on it prior to his 18 year time out. Once he'd gotten out, he'd only had eyes for….

He forcibly stops himself from thinking about _her_ , and wondering what she must be doing nowadays. He wishes his body were as easy to get under control. He shifts in his lounge chair, noting that the vampire had left his spot at the bar.

Just as well, he didn't need the competition anyway.

* * *

A week later Kai had pushed the stray vampire to the back of his mind, when he unceremoniously popped up again. Kai had traded the pounding bass of the nightclub for the mostly deserted (and quiet) sandy beach.

"It takes a while to get used to it, mate."

Kai turns, defensive spell at the ready, when he sees it's the vampire who was eyeing him days earlier. "What does?" He asks warily.

The vampire cocks an eyebrow, "The noise, of course." He gestures to his ear, "When you first turn, it's a bit overwhelming, but you get used to it." He eyes Kai up and down, "Although, I suppose being a witch as well, you can conjure up a quick spell to ease your pain."

So he knew who and what he was. Kai took a minute to try and get a good read on this guy. He looked young, around the age Kai had been when he first got tossed into 1994, but his aura read as older.

Much older.

"Holy shit. You're an original." Kai had wondered if he'd ever come across any of the Mikealsons in his travels. He'd heard bits and pieces about the family, of course, but nothing to say where any of them were at any particular time.

"Kol Mikealson." The original introduced himself. "And you're Malachai Parker, current heretic and the last Gemini." He swept a low bow. Something in Kai sparked when Kol identified him as the last Gemini. He thought of the vial that he had smuggled out of the 1903 prison world after setting fire to the remnants of Lily Salvatore's "family."

"Just Kai, thanks." He pulled his magic back, but not completely away. The guy may seem okay, but he was still an original.

"I rather like Malachai, it rolls right off the tongue, don't you think?" As he spoke, Kol stepped closer, bursting Kai's personal bubble. That was a challenge if Kai had ever seen it, but it didn't look like he wanted to fight.

Well, shit. It looked like Kai was going to get to indulge himself in more ways than one on this trip.

* * *

Having Kol around meant Kai never went hungry. For anything.

Food? He was served a full course meal whenever he wanted it.

Sex? Kai very quickly found the upside to being a vampire with increased stamina. Bonus? He learned Kol could deep throat like a goddamn porn star.

Blood? They had people tripping over themselves offering up whatever vein or artery they could. Kai didn't even think most of the people were compelled, they just wanted to please the two of them.

Despite Kol's urging, Kai kept his blood drinking to a minimum, the witch part of him still recoiled in disgust whenever he gave in to that side of him. He'd had to learn the hard way to curb his bloodlust (he'd left more than a few bodies behind in his early days). Kol taught him to slow down, and use his senses when feeding so he could time it just right.

"Focus on the seconds between heartbeats, you don't want it to slow down too much." Kol was pressed up against a brick wall in an alley, Kai's back plastered to his front, while Kai was sinking his fangs into the neck of a grad student who was there on a class trip.

"I know she must taste heavenly, but don't let that distract you, take slow and steady sips. It's only blood, she can make more." At this he addressed their willing donor, "Can't you, darling?" She moaned yes. As Kai fed, Kol continued to instruct him with his words, while his hands reached down to unzip Kai's pants. Kai's moan into her neck caused him to break his tight suction and a line of blood dribbled down her chest.

Kol bit Kai's ear, "Be a shame to waste that, mind sharing with me?" He reached into Kai's boxers and started stroking him firmly. Kai leaned down to lick up the line of blood before tilting his head back to offer it to Kol's waiting tongue.

"Oh my God." The breathy whisper from the girl reminded Kai that he wasn't done. He turned his attention back to her throat and dove in. Between how good she tasted and what Kol was doing with his hands, Kai was having trouble keeping focused on not taking too much blood. He pulled back from her neck and leaned his head on Kol's shoulder as his hips moved in time to Kol's ministrations.

"Excellent. I think he deserves a reward, don't you?" Kol asked the glassy-eyed girl, who nodded eagerly. Kol laughed, "I really like you, I think we'll keep you around for a bit. Now I'm afraid between your delectable blood and my skillful hands, he's not going to last much longer, be a dear and make sure he doesn't leave a mess."

The girl drops to her knees and takes Kai into her mouth, while Kol nosed around his neck, waiting for the right moment to bite. Kai reached down to grab her hair, and made the mistake of looking as well. From this angle, with the cut of her hair, and how tanned her skin was she looked a little like…

No! Don't think about her. He tried to refocus his attention on his impending orgasm, but it was too late, especially when the girl looked up at him and he realized her eyes were the same shade of green.

"Oh, fuck. Bonnie-" He barely felt it when Kol bit him, didn't even try to control the blast of magic that burst out of him as he came. Windows shattered all around them and he vaguely felt Kol release him to shield the stunned girl who was still on her knees. There was nothing but static all around him, and part of him (okay, all of him) wished it were real. That it was Bonnie on her knees before him, and Kol at his back working him through one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever had.

When he came back to his senses, he was surprised to discover they were no longer in an alley, but in the bedroom of the villa that they had been staying in. He had been stripped naked and Kol was straddling him, just watching.

"Oh, good you're back. I was beginning to worry."

"Liar." Kai said. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. "If you're worried about our lady friend, she's okay. A bit of blood and compulsion, and she'll have a happy memory to tell her friends in the sewing circle years from now."

Kol leaned down to nip his lower lip and work his way downward. "It seems we have a friend in common." Kai doesn't comment on his statement, content to close his eyes and just feel as Kol swirls his tongue around the head of his dick, giving a few light sucks before letting go with a pop.

Kai props himself up on his elbows in irritation, "Really?"

Kol blinks his brown eyes at him in innocence, "All you have to do is answer the question." He bobs his head a few times, making sure to take him all the way in. Kai is panting when he pops loose again.

"What question?" He'll answer whatever Kol wants, he just wants to cum again.

"How do you know Bonnie Bennett?" Kai figures he can't exactly say "Bonnie, who?" when the mere mention of her name makes him shoot off like a damn firework.

* * *

She finds herself in Greece of all places.

She knows she told her friends that she'd be backpacking around Africa (although, you would think that with her history of giving flimsy excuses to her whereabouts, they'd be concerned at her just saying Africa and leaving it at that) and she _had_ intended on going there.

But no, Greece is calling. She figures it's because it's where Quetsiyah is from, so she doesn't really question it. Just changes her ticket and rolls with the change of plans.

She's settled on the beach when her witch senses start tingling. "No, no, no." She will not look. She is not looking….crap, she looked.

"Well, well. This is a lovely surprise, anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely fetching in a bikini, Bonnie Bennett?"

"Stop trying to make fetch happen." Bonnie mumbles under her breath, mostly out of reflex. Caroline adores that movie, she can't count the number of times she's had to sit through it.

"Pardon?" Kol has a look of genuine confusion on his face, and for some reason, it cracks her up. She tries to reign in her laughter, but each look at his face is enough to get her started again.

She may have had one too many drinks, and not enough food.

"I'm sorry. It's a line from a movie." Bonnie finally gets herself under control. She can tell he still doesn't get it, but is willing to let it go. "How are you Kol?"

He brightens and plops down in the lounge chair right next to her, "My pride is a bit wounded, but I supposed it can recover. There are worse things than having a beautiful woman laugh at you."

"Oh Lord," Bonnie can feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Why can you never just answer a question?"

"Why can you never just take a compliment?" He counters. "But to answer your question, I'm good. Just enjoying the Greek sun and all it has to offer."

"How long has it been since you've been back here?" While she was the anchor, Kol had attached himself to her and chattered on non-stop about any and everything. Eventually she grew to depend on him whenever she had a rough day of supernatural spirits crossing over. He would sit by her bed or wherever and regale her with stories of centuries before, anything to take her mind off the pain, really.

She never told anyone about his visits because she didn't think they'd understand, and more importantly, that he was one of the things tethering her sanity. Kol encouraged her to be bolder, and to stick up for herself more. _'You're a Bennett witch for pity's sake, they should all be kissing your boots!'_

He was also there when her father was killed by Silas. Jeremy was nice to talk to, but Kol could actually touch her and therefore was the one to wrap her up in his arms. He didn't whisper sweet platitudes in her ear, or promise her everything would be alright. No, not Kol. He spoke of fire, and damnation, and urging Bonnie to bring herself back just so she could get revenge on the being that dared take someone that she loved from her.

When the other side collapsed, he was nowhere to be found, and she was beside herself thinking that he had succumbed to the darkness.

But to her surprise, he popped up in New Orleans. The original witch was doing some shady shit down there that Bonnie didn't really pay any attention to, she had her own problems to deal with. She remembers how happy she'd been when she received his text. He'd left it unsigned, and it was from a blocked number, but the 'little witch' tacked on the end, let her know who it was from.

Now looking at him laying out under the sun, Bonnie noticed he did look good. Happier.

"-sometime back in the 16th century." Bonnie refocused her attention, apparently he'd been talking this whole time. Whoops.

"What about the 16th century?" She tried to follow the thread of conversation.

"Were you not paying attention at all?" Kol tsked at her. "Naughty girl." Bonnie drew in a sharp breath at that. He didn't know, he couldn't have known the effect those words would have on her. Even now, after all this time, thinking of _him_ left her feeling…..odd.

"What are your plans for dinner?" Kol had turned to face her once again, but had his head tilted away, like he was listening to someone else.

Bonnie took a quick look around, "Nothing, why?" She watched as a devious smile spread across Kol's face.

"Because I'm inviting you over to mine for dinner." He beams as if he's solved all the world's ills.

"Um, you're gonna have food, right?"

"You wound me."

Bonnie laughs, "Okay, just checking. Yes, I would love to go to yours for dinner. Should I bring something?"

He reaches for her hand and kisses the back, "Just your delectable self, I'll send a car for you." Before she can swat at him or scold him, he's gone.

She leans back in her lounge chair, at least she'll have someone fun to explore the islands with.

Bonnie stepped up to the front door of the sprawling villa that the car had stopped outside of. "Well dayum, alright. I guess if you got it like that." Before she could even knock, the door opened and Kol ushered her in. "Yes, we do "got it like that""

"Who taught you to do air quotes?" Bonnie teased. She took in Kol's casual attire, and let out a sigh of relief that her patterned halter dress wasn't too formal. "Something smells amazing, you never told me you can cook."

Kol guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair, "That's because I normally don't. Cooking isn't really my thing, funnily enough, it is one of Elijah's hobbies of choice." Bonnie halts, halfway in the chair, "If you tell me Elijah is in there cooking, I'm leaving."

Kol laughs, he's always gotten a kick out of Bonnie's distaste for his dashing older brother.

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Bonnie freezes. She can see Kol waving off someone just outside her field of vision.

"Oh come on. She knows my voice, any second she's gonna-" He stops talking as Bonnie quickly sends a _motus_ his way. She watches as he simply absorbs the magic, shooting her a shit eating grin.

Before Bonnie can do anything else, she feels Kols arms wrap around her from behind. "LET ME GO!"

"Now, now. Play nicely little witch." Kol spoke in her ear.

"Fuck him, and fuck you!" Bonnie feels oddly betrayed by Kol's actions. "How are you not dead? Damon took your head off!"

"Did he? Or did you both just see what I wanted you to see?" Kai stepped forward. "Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?"

"Kol, you need to let go of me, right the fuck now." Bonnie threatens.

"How are you okay with him and Damon? But I'm still public enemy number one?" Kai asked incredulously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie shouted. "You couldn't handle not getting what you wanted, _again_ , and you lashed out. Took Lily's blood and killed yourself, your whole fucking coven!"

"Okay, that might have been an overreaction on my part." He conceded.

"MIGHT HAVE?" Bonnie is sure her voice reached a decibel that is heard only to dogs.

"Oh, mate." Kol released Bonnie and grabbed a bottle of wine off the table.

"I'm sure you only know a fraction of what Damon has done over the years! And him" He gestures to Kol, who pauses mid-drink. "He's gotta have a high as fuck body count by now, but yet I'm the one you can't stand? How does that make any fucking sense?"

"You know what? I'm not making any excuses for him or Damon. They did what they did. The difference is they've both worked to try and be better people. You gave up after one half ass try!" Bonnie looked around for her purse. Screw this, she was leaving.

"You call saving your life a half ass try?" He scoffed. "No wonder no one else does it, if this is the thanks they get." He ducked out of the way of a flying plate.

"What are you even talking about? You never saved my life." Fuck it, she doesn't need her purse, she'll buy a new one. No, she'll have Kol buy her a new, more expensive one.

"I'm talking about on your birthday, when you tried to kill yourself? Hello? Is any of this ringing a bell?" Kai threw his arms up in exasperation.

Bonnie stopped cold. "How did you know about that? Who told you?" She can't believe her friends would ever tell someone like Kai her lowest moment.

"Nobody told me, I was there. I saw it." He had stopped pacing when he saw she was standing still. "Didn't anyone tell you what happened that day?"

"What?"

* * *

Two hours, three bottles of wine, and one extremely uncomfortable phone call to Jeremy later, Bonnie knows exactly how things transpired on her birthday. She feels unimaginable rage towards Damon for keeping her in the dark for so long. Towards Elena for going along with it. Hell, towards Jeremy for never following up with her after she returned.

It doesn't excuse him going on a rampage and killing himself, thus killing his coven, but Bonnie can see just how much he (and she) were used to fulfill another one of Damon's wishes.

She blames herself as well.

She wanted blood and vengeance, and didn't stop to think about what would happen afterwards. She'd bought into the whole 'shutting Kai away would exorcise her demons', knowing damn good and well that it wasn't really Kai (or just Kai) that she was having trouble sleeping over. It was everything that led up to that moment, and everything that came after.

Now, because of her need for payback, a whole coven is dead.

 _'No'_ , she warred with herself, _'Kai knew what he was doing when he killed himself.'_

"I need to leave." She stands on unsteady feet. She can feel the weight of Kai's gaze on her, but she refuses to meet his gaze. Kol slides in the car with her and holds her hand all the way back to her place in silence. He leaves her with a kiss on the forehead and a few words of wisdom, "I'm not an angel, and I never was, Bonnie Bennett. But you took the time to see something good in me, and that encouraged me to be better. Not just because I wanted to do right by you, but because it was the right thing to do. Can you imagine what he'd be able to do if he'd had that support all along?"

Bonnie cries herself to sleep that night, and a few nights after.

This time, Kai gives her the space to figure out what wants to do.

It takes her a week.

A week of waffling, a week of switching between anger and refusal to be the first to budge. A week of anxious phone calls with Caroline to scream and vent, and for Caroline to tell her to "put her big girl witch panties on" and do what she clearly wants to do.

So, a week after she learns just how far her (former) BFF is willing to go to get his way, she finds herself standing in front of Kol's villa once more. It only now just occurs to her that Kai might not be staying with him, he could have been just there for dinner like she was.

Once again the door is opened before she can knock, only this time it's not Kol, it's a housekeeper (or who Bonnie assumes is a housekeeper) ushering her in and pointing down a hallway. She moves down the hallway hoping she's not catching Kol while he's sleeping, she knows she values her sleep, she can only imagine….

Whatever she had been thinking flies out of her mind, and she stands stock still while her brain finally reboots and registers what she sees before her. Kol is definitely NOT sleeping, but he is in bed. Or more accurately, he's sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand braced behind him, while his other hand is wrapped around the head that is currently bobbing at his groin.

She thanks every deity that ever existed for his eyes being closed, it makes it easier for her to slip out of sight and slap a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She hears Kol moan in disappointment, "Why'd you stop? I was almost there."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, boys are all the same, it seems. Living, dead, all they care about is busting-

"Well maybe if you had carpet in here, instead of hard ass ground, I'd stay down here longer." Wait. She knows that voice, she was stuck with nothing but that voice for months.

"Speaking of hard and asses." Kol is abruptly cut off, and there is rustling of sheets and then a breathy "Fuuuuck." Bonnie feels rooted to the spot. She knows she should leave, but the temptation to look is overwhelming. On a purely aesthetic level, both men are handsome as sin, and her imagination is running wild, filling in the blanks as to what they must look like.

She can practically hear Caroline telling her to not just look, but to make it a whole photoshoot.

The angel on her shoulder must have just woken up just then, because the guilt hits her pretty hard. Bonnie knows she'd be pissed as hell if someone were listening in on her private times. Properly chastened, she moves to leave, but makes the mistake of glancing in the mirror that is hanging in the hallway.

Positioned so that it points directly into the bedroom.

Once again Bonnie is rooted to the spot, but instead of imagining what's going on, this time she can clearly _see_ what's happening. Kol is lying flat on his back with his hands over his head gripping the headboard, while his legs are draped over Kai's lap. Kai is kneeling on the bed, one hand wrapped firmly around Kol's dick and the other gripping his hip to keep his rhythm steady as he thrusts into Kol.

She feels Kai's magic in the air, and comprehension dawns. Kol is not holding on to the headboard, he's magically bound to it. She's surprised someone like Kol would so easily let himself be put at a disadvantage, but she supposes it's probably not the riskiest thing he's done while having sex.

"Yeah, do that again." With a start, Bonnie realizes he's been talking this whole time, scratch that, they both have.

"I bet you're imagining I'm her, right now aren't you?" Kol's voice is silky smooth. "You've been insatiable since she was here. You damn near sucked the magic out of my dick when I came back from dropping her off at her place."

 _'Holy shit, he's talking about me.'_ Bonnie tried to keep her gasp in, but knew she hadn't succeeded when Kol turned his head to face the mirror. She watched as a grin spread across his face. _'That cannot be good.'_

"What would you have done if I came back smelling like her?" Kol asked innocently. Kai's breath hitched and he groaned low in his throat.

"We both know I don't mean her perfume, Malachai. What would you have done if while you were sucking my dick you could taste how she came for me?" Kol goaded him. "Would I have to break your neck to get you to stop?"

Kai's hand moved from Kol's hip to his throat, his thrusts coming faster and harder. "I'd fucking kill you, you know that."

Kol laughed as though Kai choking him was merely an inconvenience, "You could certainly try." She guessed Kai's concentration had slipped because the next thing Bonnie knew, Kol's arms were free and he yanked Kai's head down next to his.

"Just imagine, the whole ride back was spent with tasty little Bonnie bouncing on my dick, knowing that you were going to drop to your knees the second I walked back in. Do you think our little witch is that devious?" Kol licked up Kai's neck, but kept his eyes on Bonnie's through the mirror. "I think she is. In fact, if you concentrate real hard, you can probably smell how much she likes that idea."

Bonnie knew the exact moment Kai realized she was there, and not just in his mind. She barely had enough time to throw up a shield before a blast of magic shook the entire house. No longer frozen in place she scurried away back to her temporary home.

She needed a cold shower and a change of panties.

* * *

Bonnie needed to get her mind right.

It had been two days since she had inadvertently walked in on Kol stayed to watch his dalliance with Kai. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Surprise for sure, in Kai's case. She already knew Kai had a thing for her, but she'd never guessed that he swung both ways. Was it always there, or was it because he merged with Luke?

Kol flirted with literally everyone, and he'd never been shy in letting Bonnie know that all she had to do was say yes. Plus, in a few of the stories he'd shared with her back when she was the anchor, he'd mentioned having a boyfriend or two.

She could admit to herself that while it was a bit of a turn on to see them both together, what really did it for her was the fact that they were thinking about her.

Did that make her narcissistic? Possibly. It made her feel desired, like she was an actual woman, and not just a walking magical dispensary. After years of being the back-up or the 2nd and 3rd choice for a partner, here were not one but two powerful men that made no secret of the fact that they both wanted her.

She had loved Enzo, knew he loved her, but deep down, she knew that had she not been so sequestered from everyone, (or God forbid Lilly had returned his infatuation), their relationship wouldn't have even gotten off the ground.

So she did what she normally did whenever there was a personal issue that she didn't want to deal with, she ignored it. She had plans to spend the next few days going from island to island just taking in the architecture and history of each place.

Her luck ran out in Syros.

She's wandering around Miaouli Square when she feels the telltale signature of Kai's magic brushing against hers. She's honestly surprised that it took them this long. Bonnie doesn't react, doesn't even let them know she knows they're there, she just keeps walking.

She stops on the front steps of a church, and bites back a snort of laughter when she sees the name, The Church of St. Nicholas. Knowing that the two are still trailing her, she goes inside.

She's studying the alter when she feels them flank her, one on each side.

"Is there a reason this particular place called to you?" Kol asks, "It's the name, right?" Bonnie smiles, "Trust me, even if I were looking for absolution, a church with your brother's name on it would send me screaming the other way.

"No, I like churches." Bonnie continued. "They're a good place to sit, think, and reflect."

"And just what exactly are you reflecting on today?" Although Kol's question is directed towards her, he's still facing forward.

"I'm thinking about all the times that I jumped to conclusions and acted without having all the important information." She feels Kai turning to look at her in surprise. "I'm reflecting on how that may not be the best way to live my life." She takes a deep breath before facing Kai, "I'm sure no one said it, but thank you for helping me. Thank you for trying so many times even though you were injured yourself."

Bonnie made sure to look him in his eyes, "And even though we all know you could have handled being left in 1903 a lot better," She throws an elbow back to stop Kol from laughing, "I'm sorry that my short sightedness and actions contributed to what ended up happening at the wedding. I was so fixed on getting my revenge that I didn't even stop to think that you might be sincerely trying to change. No, that's not right." Bonnie shook her head.

"I didn't _want_ to stop and think that you might have changed. I didn't trust that whatever qualities of Luke you gained through the merge would be permanent." She lifts a shoulder, "Plus, it was easier to hate you than to examine how and why I ended up in 1994 in the first place. I wanted someone to pay for how I was feeling, and you were the closest target."

She faces forward once more, and for a moment there is nothing but silence.

Kai cleared his throat, "I didn't understand why you could give someone like Damon chance after chance to degrade and hurt you, but shut me down every time I tried." He began. "Even before I merged with Luke, I thought it was bullshit how he treated you, but after." He lets out a breath, "After, all I wanted to do was apologize to you. I didn't understand it, I just knew it had to be done."

"Guilt is a powerful thing, isn't it?" Bonnie said wryly.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Kai said earnestly. "I'm sorry about siphoning you without your permission, for shooting you with an arrow. I'm sorry for drugging you and kidnapping you-"

"Pardon?" Kol sounded bewildered. Bonnie guessed Kai had probably skimmed over why she and Kai were at odds.

"For bringing you to Portland against your will, for tying you up and tossing you in the trunk, for stabbing you, and most of all for leaving you in there alone."

"Bloody hell, mate! Anything else? I think you've rather covered the gamut there. No wonder she wanted your head on pike." He leaned over and pretended to whisper in her ear. "Say the word love, and I'll level it clean off his shoulders for you."

Bonnie knows her laughter is inappropriate, especially given the fact that they are in a church. She also knows that for all his jokes, Kol is deadly serious. She also suspects that Kai wouldn't fight him on the issue either.

"No, I think we'll leave it as it is." She watches as his shoulders drop in relief. "Besides, I've heard it's a notoriously hard thing for someone to do. I know I was kinda delirious and in pain, but I will swear I saw Damon chop off your head. How did you manage that?"

"Simple illusion spell." He shrugs. "I can teach it to you, if you like?" It suddenly occurs to Bonnie that she is standing in the middle of two walking talking magic dictionaries. Kol was a witch who practiced prior to his turning. Even after he turned, he still ran with mostly witches when he wasn't with his family.

Kai was the last member of a coven that had spanned centuries. Bonnie's head starts to spin with the possibilities of what she could learn from just these two. "Okay, yeah. I'd like that. I've been trying to broaden my magic horizons. I didn't get a lot of time to have fun with my magic, I kinda jumped into the heavy stuff right away."

With that, Kol took her arm and swept her out of the church into the bright sunshine, both he and Kai talking nonstop about all the spells they knew that she would need to learn first. The rest of the day was spent touring the island and Kol regaling them with stories of his time there previously.

The only awkwardness came at the end of the day when they dropped Bonnie at her rental home. Kai opted to stay in the car while Kol walked her to the front door. "I do wish you'd take me up on my offer to move into the villa. There's clearly enough room, and even though I know you can handle yourself, we'd feel better if you were closer." Kol leaned against her door, batting his brown eyes.

"Enough with the puppy dog eyes!" Bonnie pushed him away, "They don't work on me, remember? Besides, I don't want to interrupt whatever you two have going on." The words slipped out against Bonnie's will. She blames the many glasses of wine they'd had with dinner.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Kol wasn't even fighting the grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy, I should have left right away." Bonnie's face feels like the surface of the sun, she's blushing so hard.

Kol scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Thanks to you, I got an encore that afternoon….and later that night."

"Oh God, take me now." Bonnie just wants to curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment.

"Stop, Bonnie. There's no need to be embarrassed, are you really going to stand there and tell me that you didn't enjoy the show?"

"That's so not the point!" How the hell had Bonnie lost control of the conversation so fast?

"Actually it is the point. Listen closely, I'm not sure where you got the idea that you are not desirable, but rest assured, there are at least two people on this earth who would beg to differ." He stops and cocks his head, "Or beg any way you want, according to Malachai."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie should have stayed at that church.

"We won't push you, nor will it be brought up again, unless you want it to be, but the invitation to join us is always on the table." With that he lifted her left arm and pressed a lingering kiss to her wrist, right on her pulse point. "Goodnight, little witch. Sweet dreams."

He saunters away nonchalantly, as if he doesn't know he just caused a flood in her underwear.

The little shit. Both of them.

She takes an extra-long bath that night. And if by the time she finally manages to fall asleep her left hand is a little sore, who's to know?


	2. Chapter 2

They're on Sifnos, one of the less populated Greek islands, when an off handed remark that Bonnie makes triggers a spur of the moment magic lesson. Kol had brought them both there, swearing up and down that this is the right location to recover something he buried almost 300 years ago.

Bonnie is alternating between watching Kol survey the landscape while he mutters to himself, and looking at the barren side of the hill they're currently perched on. "I bet this would look amazing with more of those bright red flowers all round it." She says wistfully.

"Like this?" Before she knows it, Kai is kneeling down to dig his fingers into the earth. He chants quietly and right before her eyes, a portion of the hillside erupts in color. Bonnie turns in a slow circle, "How..?" She can barely get the words out. She's got a green thumb, sure, and hasn't managed to kill her Grams' garden, but what he did was something else entirely.

Kai holds out a hand for her to take, and without even thinking about it, Bonnie kneels down as well and links her fingers with his. The jolt of their magic joining together is no longer an unfamiliar feeling, thanks to the countless hours Bonnie has spent soaking up whatever magical knowledge they felt free to give. The entire hillside as far as Bonnie can see explodes in color, and she feels a little giddy knowing that her magic (with the help of Kai's) did that.

"Wow" Bonnie is in awe at the sight. This is what learning magic should have been about for her. Not hurrying up to gain power so she could stop the murder of her friends. A part of her aches that she never got to experience anything like this with her Grams. She watches as the flowers start to droop and shrivel up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kai rubs a thumb over her fingers. Bonnie shakes her head, "I never got to do anything like this with my magic before. It was all big spells and people would die if I didn't get it right. I didn't know it could be this light and playful."

"You were robbed of a true magical upbringing, that's for sure. But I knew Sheila, and if she shielded you from all of this, maybe it was for a good reason." Kai squeezed her hand in sympathy.

It always throws Bonnie when Kai mentions her grandmother, she tends to forget he is older than he looks, (due to his acting like a damn child most of the time) and thus had lived a whole life prior to being thrown in his prison world.

"It's not there!" Kol's outburst shatters their comfortable silence. Bonnie rolls her eyes and allows Kai to pull her up to follow the outraged original as he storms off complaining of thieves and untrustworthy people.

* * *

That night a sudden rain storm stalled their evening plans, so they stay in and enjoy the meal that Kai prepares. Bonnie didn't think she had drunk a lot, but when she stood up to go, the room started spinning.

"Oh love, I think you're staying here tonight." Kol said as he steadied her form.

Bonnie waved a hand lazily, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Take me to bed." She squealed when Kol lifted her and carried her bridal style into an empty bedroom. "Goodnight Kai!" She yelled over Kol's shoulder. She didn't hear Kai's answer, but Kol did that head tilt thing that he does when he's listening to someone that's out of normal hearing range. "What's he saying?"

"He just said good night." Bonnie didn't even have to look at Kol to tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Liar. I can't sleep in this. Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" In response to that, Kol walks out and quickly returns with a faded Nirvana shirt. Bonnie laughs because she knows it must belong to Kai.

"Thanks." She quickly changes and is soon under the covers in the one of the most amazing beds she's ever slept in. Between the alcohol and the sound of the rain outside, she falls into a light sleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

She awakens a few hours later, the rain is still softly falling and her head is a little clearer. She lies back and wonders if they'll see it as an insult if she tries to leave to go back to her place at this hour. Probably. So she snuggles back under the covers and is almost asleep again when she hears them.

She's spent enough time with them by now to know that it's Kai moaning. She focuses, but can't hear Kol. Which means his mouth is probably occupied. She rolls and groans into her pillow. She's been doing so well these past few weeks of ignoring when they'll both have to go do something real quick and come back looking disheveled. Or when they're late meeting her somewhere, and she can see a fading hickey on one of their throats.

This is one of, if not the main reason, she hasn't given in to their insistence on her moving in with them. Coming off of years of tagging along after Elena and Caroline while they're out on dates, she knows all too well what it's like to be the third wheel.

 _'You wouldn't be a third wheel if you join them'_ the traitorous part of her brain that she normally manages to keep locked down is apparently up as well. Damn alcohol with the lowering of inhibitions.

She shifts in the bed again and the scent from her borrowed shirt hits her nose and she whimpers, _'Why is everything conspiring against her tonight?'_ The shirt smells so much like Kai that she swears he's in bed with her.

 _'I was spooning you earlier'_ She remembers the flippant statement he made all those years ago, and squeezes her eyes shut. She wants to do something to try and relieve some of her tension, but she stops and sternly reminds herself that there are not one, but two beings with enhanced hearing in the next room.

"Bloody hell!" Oh, there's Kol.

She can hear him talking, but not what he's saying. She's never been so torn about wanting to have vampire hearing before. She feels hot all over now, so she kicks off the once comforting, but now stifling covers.

Which was a mistake as well, because now she realizes that it's all too easy for her to slide her hands down and grip her breasts. A soft moan escapes, but she's not worried about being overheard. The rain is still falling, and the boys are both distracted. So as long as she's quiet, she should be fine.

"Slow down a minute." She hears Kai choke out, the desperation in his voice causes her to tug harder on her nipples, while she clenches her thighs together.

"Like that?" Kol sounds smug.

"Fuck, yeah." Kai breathes, and Bonnie decides to go all in. She keeps one hand gripping her breast and slides the other down into her now soaking wet panties. Her first brush over her clit causes her to moan a little louder than she intended. She stills her hands and listens to see if either one of them heard her.

All she can make out is the rhythmic slap of bodies and the grunts and groans of two people that are lost in their own world. So she picks up the pace, bypassing one finger and immediately using two to fuck herself, not even bothering to keep her voice down anymore.

They seem to take it as a dare and Bonnie hears the pace of their fucking increase. They're not holding back either, neither bothering to stifle their gasps and moans, but pitched so she can hear exactly how much fun they're having with each other.

"Fuck, fuck" Bonnie chants to herself, her hips rising and falling to meet her fingers. She's so close she can taste it, just a little more…

"Come on Malachai, don't keep our little witch in suspense. I bet she's just waiting to hear how you sound when you're coming around my cock." Kol's voice along with the visual of him fucking into Kai is what sends her over the edge. Her body bows forward and she hears the windowpanes crack and splinter.

Bonnie flops onto her back, chest heaving, riding the high of a truly awesome orgasm. "Thank you."

She hears a faint 'you're very welcome' from the other room and cracks up.

She also sleeps better that night than she has in a long time.

* * *

That night seems to have broken an unspoken rule, because from then on, neither are never more than an arm span away from her. She's always known Kol was the touchy feely sort, but Kai is just as needy, if not more so. She loves it, though. Relishes in the fact that she has these two powerful beings wrapped around her little finger.

She was starting to see why Elena and Caroline liked it so much.

Speaking of her blond friend, ever since Bonnie shared what happened that night, every conversation Bonnie has had with her has started out with "have you slept with them yet?"

Bonnie tries to dodge the question, throwing out various reasons, but Caroline Forbes will not be derailed. She barrels right past any and all of Bonnie's objections like the caring, over analytical battering ram she is known to be.

"Whatever, you're just afraid they're only interested in you because they want something from you." Bonnie starts to deny it when Caro buts in again, "Or you're afraid that you'll let them get too close and they'll leave you, because Lord knows that's happened enough times."

"Jesus Care." Bonnie winces, most times she's grateful for having someone in her life that knows her inside and out, but not when she wants to avoid hearing harsh truths about herself.

"What else you got? Gonna talk about how they're murderers? Guess what, none of us have that moral ground to stand on anymore. None of us, not even you." Caroline stresses.

"Is Matt there, can I talk to him? He's much nicer when he's dropping truth bombs." She can hear Matt shout "NO!" in the background.

"He wants no part of this conversation, don't try to go over my head Bennett. Look, if you're wondering what some people are gonna say?" Bonnie can practically see the eye roll Caroline perfected back in middle school, "Don't. Because like I said, none of us can judge you for who you choose to be with. You're my best friend, you deserve the world. And hey, if they're the ones who can give it to you, then I got your back." Warmth blooms in Bonnie's chest, and she chokes out an emotional "I love you" to her childhood friend before hanging up.

Caroline's words of encouragement are still ringing in her ears when she dresses for dinner that night. Bonnie decides against straightening her hair, opting instead for her natural curls to tumble free. She chooses a rather risqué dress, dark green with a lower than usual neckline and a slit up one side that shows a considerable amount of leg.

She decides to forgo underwear altogether, if tonight ended up the way she hopes it would, that'll be just another thing in the way.

Her nerves are all over the place when she steps out to meet them that night for dinner. One look on their faces, though, and she knows she was worried for nothing. They were both very attentive throughout their dinner, Kol even going so far as to feed her a piece of their dessert. For the life of her, Bonnie could not recall what it was, some dish that had figs dripping in honey. However, she can vividly recall Kai leaning into her slightly, voice husky in her ear as he instructed her to "open up" as Kol ran a piece of fruit along her lower lip.

She accepted the sweet treat and kept her eyes on Kol as she chewed then swallowed. She ran her tongue over her lips to make sure none of the honey remained. Kai groaned in her ear and lowered his head to mouth under her ear, "You're killing me, Bennett."

"We should get going if you still want to visit that club." Kol's eyes are still trained on Bonnie's mouth as she frowns, "Aren't you going to have any? They're really good."

Later Bonnie would swear up and down that she really did just want them try the dessert (she's still not used to living such an extravagant life as to let something that good go to waste) but she can totally see how it would sound like a come on. She would also thank every deity that they were seated in a private room of the restaurant.

One second Kol was sitting next to her eyeing her mouth like it held all the secrets of the universe, the next she found herself sitting in his lap, while he devoured her mouth. Bonnie could do nothing but hold on while he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When she broke away for a much needed breath of air, she felt Kai trailing a hand up her thigh.

Kol started kissing down her neck, but she never looked away from Kai as she shifted in Kol's lap and parted her thighs to make way for his seeking hand. He cursed when he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

Bonnie moans at the contrast of the coolness of Kai's rings against her hot skin. Kol scrapes his teeth against her neck, "Do you know how talented he is with his hands? He's reduced me to a puddle on a few occasions." Bonnie rolls her hips, hoping to hurry up Kai's exploration and get to where she wants him the most.

"Hold her open." Kai bites out, pushing the table away and getting on his knees. Kol rearranges Bonnie so she's sitting in his lap, her back to his front. He drapes her legs over his and widens his stance, so Bonnie is on full display. Kai wastes no time, diving right in and burying his face in her warmth. Bonnie reaches a hand down to grip his head, while the other reaches back to hold onto Kol.

Kai's tongue immediately finds a home deep inside her, but he pulls back to run it along her labia before attaching himself to her clit and sucking hard. Bonnie jolts and tightens her grip on his head, he's got two fingers working in tandem with his tongue and it's almost embarrassing how quickly she comes the first time.

"Well, that has to be some sort of record." Kol runs his hands up over her thighs down to where Kai is still feasting. Bonnie watches as he slides two fingers past Kai's tongue to dip into her wetness.

"Shut up." Bonnie tightens around their fingers and leans her head back onto Kol's shoulder. She can't see what's going on, but somehow listening to Kai eat her out like it's his last meal is just as devastating as watching it happening.

Kol brings his fingers that were just buried in her up to his mouth and makes a show of licking his fingers clean. "I knew you'd taste delicious." Bonnie wants to say something back, but Kai chooses that moment to send pulses of magic through his fingers and Bonnie gives a little scream as she comes again.

She loosens her grip around Kai's head and tries to push him away, but he removes his fingers, grips her thighs harder and latches onto her clit, sucking like it's the last time he'll ever get the chance, and Bonnie just _gushes_ into his mouth. She's pretty sure she blacks out for a second or two, but the darkness may have also been because she blew out all the lights with her last orgasm.

It also serves as a nice cover while they lead a not-so-steady-on-her-legs Bonnie to the car.

Once they're all in the back seat, Kol tells the driver to forget the club and head back to the villa before raising the window. He turns back, and to Bonnie's surprise instead of reaching for her, he grabs for Kai instead.

Bonnie has never understood guys' obsession with watching two girls make-out, but she thinks she's starting to see the appeal now. She watches as Kai slides his tongue in Kol's mouth, and Bonnie knows he's tasting her on Kai's tongue. She sits back and gets ready to enjoy the show she's sure they're about to put on for her.

They do not disappoint.

While Kol is sucking on Kai's tongue, his hands fumble to undo the clasp on his pants. When he finally gets it open, he wastes no time in dropping to his knees and taking Kai in his mouth. Kai leans his head back against the seat and lets loose a moan that has Bonnie thinking she might be ready to go again. He grips Kol's head in his hands and guides him up and down his cock, all the while watching Bonnie, who is enraptured by Kol's obvious experience and skill.

She gets tired of just watching after a while, so she scoots down to kneel next to Kol. He pulls off Kai's dick with a pop, "I was wondering if you were going to just watch." He smiled wickedly, "Let's see if Malachai can hold on until we get back home." The words were barely out of his mouth before Bonnie took over, she'd be damned if she was the only one getting off in inappropriate places tonight. She sends a quick mental thank you to Caroline insisting that they learn how to control their gag reflexes one summer at cheerleading camp.

She doesn't hesitate, just opens her mouth and takes him in so far she can feel him in the back of her throat.

"Motherfuck-" Kai chokes out as she swallows reflexively, hips jerking up on their own accord before he forces himself to sit still.

"Well, I have to say I did not see that coming." Kol said wryly before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Although I do expect an up close and personal display of that talent later, little witch." He gives her a little love bite on her neck, then surges up to capture Kai's lips in a bruising kiss. He then licks a path down Kai's neck, fangs leaving a slight trail of blood for him to lick up.

Kai was seconds away from magically sealing Kol's mouth. He thought _he_ liked to babble on, but Kol was giving him a run for his money in that department.

"I admire your restraint, mate. You've got the woman you've been dreaming about on her knees with your cock down her throat, and you still have your wits about you. I mean, look at her Malachai" He forces Kai's head down to watch as Bonnie bobs on his dick, "Can't you tell how much she's enjoying it?"

Kai can smell how much she's enjoying herself, it takes him back to that night months ago when Kol had tipped him off that Bonnie was watching them. Her spicy-sweet smell had hit him so hard, he didn't have the sense of mind to try and redirect his magic. He'd never thought that Bonnie Bennett of all people, would be the type to get off on watching.

He'd gotten a chance to test that theory later on when she'd drunk too much and spent the night. He was truthful enough to admit that he'd hoped that they would be loud enough to wake her up and hear what was going on.

Instead she'd surprised him again, by clearly masturbating to their fucking. When she'd left that day (purposefully leaving behind his t-shirt she'd slept and touched herself in) he'd nearly jerked himself raw with it.

But all that paled in comparison to actually getting to taste her. He knew he'd found his new favorite dish to eat and planned on indulging as much as she would let him. When she gushed into his mouth, it took everything he had not to make her do it again and again. He'd drink nothing but her if it were up to him.

He watches from half-closed eyes as she slowly pulls his shaft from her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. She slides a hand down her body to dip into her channel, with his enhanced hearing, he knows she is sopping wet again. She brings that hand up to rub all over his cock, mingling her juices with his pre-cum before taking him in her mouth again. Kai snatches her hand before she can lower it again and brings it to his mouth, moaning at her taste.

His hips start to buck erratically and he releases her hand in order to cradle her head in between his hands, "Fuck, Bon. Bonnie, I'm gonna, you need to-" He tries to warn her of his impending orgasm, doesn't want to risk the chance of making her so mad that she never goes down on him again.

Because he would seriously cry, and maybe kill someone.

Kol is right there in his ear, "She needs to stay right there, you mean to say? I agree, I can't imagine a better sight than Bonnie Bennett on her knees with your dick in her lovely mouth while you cum down her throat. Or wait," he pretends to think, "Bonnie love? Do you swallow, or would you prefer if we switched places? The taste of a witch vampire hybrid has fast become one of my favorite things."

Kai can feel his magic gathering, getting ready to either explode out of him, or for his siphoning to kick in, so he start chanting under his breath, praying that he's not saying the wrong thing or mixing up the words. Kol snaps his fingers, "I've got it! Bonnie, be a dear and pull back ever so slightly so Malachai can come all over that pretty face of yours."

Fucking Kol Mikealson.

The image of Bonnie's face covered in his cum is apparently just the trigger for him. He can feel his rings respond and collect the magic that was waiting to burst out into the open. As much as he wants to close his eyes to enjoy it, he doesn't want to miss a second of watching Bonnie on her knees for him. He moves a hand down to close around her throat, just like he did in the car years ago in the prison world, and feels her throat working to swallow his cum. He feels Kol's fangs for a second before the original latches on to his throat.

Kai closes his eyes then and just rides the wave.

When he comes back, Bonnie is sitting in Kol's lap. His dick twitches as he watches Kol lick up the little bit of cum that she missed and had dripped down her chin. By the time they pulled up to the front door Kai had fixed enough of his clothing so he wasn't flapping in the wind. It didn't really matter though, because as soon as the car stopped, Kol scooped Bonnie up in his arms as he sped into the main bedroom.

Kai took the time to thank their driver and wish him a good night. He did a cursory check of the villa before stepping out back and releasing the energy that his rings had absorbed. He had had access to his own magic for a while now, but it still gave him a thrill even when he performed a simple spell. The last thing he did was re-inforce the barrier around the house. He'd be damned if something try and take Bonnie from them when they'd finally all come together.

By the time Kai sauntered in, Bonnie was on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed and Kol was buried balls deep. There was no finesse this time, no sweet talking, it was just straight fucking. He guessed even 1000 year old originals had their breaking point.

Kai slowly shed his clothes he watches Kol fuck into Bonnie, curious and a little bewildered by his own non-reaction. He's always been an extremely possessive person, willing to kill in order to get or keep whatever he considers is his. But now, looking at the couple on the bed, the only thing he feels now is the urge to make them both cum.

Yay for learning how to share?

"Were you planning on just watching Malachai?" Kol calls out. "It would be a shame, she feels heavenly wrapped around my cock." As if to emphasize his point, his next thrust causes Bonnie to moan loudly. As much as Kai wants to be buried in Bonnie's body, he knows from experience she'll probably need some time to recover after Kol.

So he picks the next best option. Walking up behind Kol, he glides a hand down his back, around his still thrusting hips to find where he's joined with Bonnie. Kol groans, "Oh whatever you're doing, keep doing it. She just got so much tighter." Kai obliges, playing her clit like it's his new favorite instrument until she starts bucking her hips like crazy, right before drenching his hand.

He doesn't take as much time as usual in prepping Kol, too impatient to sink himself in and feel Kol clench around him. He gives a few shallow thrusts before bottoming out, grinding his hips against the other man. They stay like that until Kol arches back against him, and Kai takes it as his cue to move. He gets a few shallow strokes in before he bends Kol over the bed and lets go, hips snapping at a frantic pace until he feels Kol jerk underneath him, "Fucking hell, love."

Apparently Bonnie wasn't done just yet. She's kneeling at the edge of the bed, one hand massaging her breasts, while the other she has wrapped around Kol's dick pulling in tandem with Kai's thrusts. He can tell Kol is fighting the urge to cum, so reaches up to pull Kol back by his shoulders, while Bonnie moves so she's in the perfect position to take Kol into her mouth.

Her mouth closes around him just as Kai bites his neck, and he feels Kol shudder through his release. Kai didn't think he was that close to the edge, but he unloads as soon as the taste of Kols blood hits his tongue.

They all drop to the bed and Kai notices Bonnie looks utterly wrecked and tired, but in the very best way. He and Kol bundle her between them and as he falls asleep he wonders if he should share the fact that he's still got the cure stashed away.

* * *

Bonnie woke up alone.

She allowed herself a few seconds to panic, before she remembered just who she was with. Sure enough, when she finally dragged her sore (but very satisfied) body into the bathroom, she found a note attached to the very fluffy (and very new) bathrobe that was left for her. The boys were swinging by her rental home to get her stuff so she wouldn't have to worry about moving herself later on.

There was also a glass full of what Bonnie thought was orange juice, but turned out to be a potion instead. Kai had whipped it up to ease her sore muscles and whatever other aches she may have. She downed the potion, then went to soak in the massive tub that caught her eye earlier.

She makes the mistake of laying down once she'd gotten out of the tub, and ended up dozing off again, waking up to the two of them lying in bed with her, Kai trying to explain the concept of Chopped to Kol.

"So, you just have to make a meal? How is this a competition?" Kol sounds confused.

"Yeah, but you're restricted to what's in the baskets and the pantry, and you're timed in each round." Kai sounds like a kid explaining the concept of Christmas to his younger sibling.

"Do you get to choose what's in the baskets?"

"Nope. You've gotta work with what you're given."

Bonnie rolls over, "You'd kick ass at Chopped."

"I know, right?" Kai shoots her a grin before leaning down to press a kiss to her waiting lips. "Good Morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning." When he goes to pull back, she reaches out to keep him close, "Thank you for the potion, it worked." He beams, "Yeah?" Bonnie nods, "Yeah, great job." She's learned over the past months that both of them (and herself as well if she's being honest) have a bit of a praise kink.

Kol butts in like the forgotten child Bonnie suspects he always was. "The idea was really both of ours. In fact, I-" Bonnie cuts him off with a kiss.

She supposes it's due to all three of them having been the outcasts in their respective circles for most of their lives, but somehow three damaged people have found each other and surprisingly, they fit together. She's not sure how they'll navigate from here, but she's happy, and that's enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

" _KOL!" His sister's voice caused him to briefly flail around before he regained his precarious balance._

" _Yes, sister?" He called down._

" _What are you doing up there? You know mother forbade you to climb any higher than Finn or Father can reach!" Rebekah stood at the base of the White Oak tree, neck craned to keep her brother in her sights._

" _Well, mother isn't here right now, and she won't know unless you tattle. Run along sister, I'm sure Niklaus is in need of a muse to paint." Kol tried to distract her._

" _Fine! I hope you get stuck on the highest branch!" With that exclamation she whirled off, her dress billowing behind her._

' _Blessed silence' Kol thought to himself as he continued to climb. When he reached the highest branch he took a moment to mentally gloat to his sister. He had climbed higher than ever before and could see the entirety of their village._

 _The problem arose when he made the mistake of looking down. While he knew he was up pretty high, it wasn't until he attempted to get down that he realized that he was frozen in fright. He tried to recall the spell he and his mother's mentor Ayanna had created just for this purpose, but found that he could not remember one single word._

 _He had made little progress when he looked down once more and watched as the ground seemed to sway. He clutched the branch that he settled on. 'No bother,' he thought to himself, 'When they see I'm not at supper, they will send someone out to find me.' The boy tried to reassure himself._

 _However as the afternoon went on and the sun started its journey to bed, no one had come looking for him. His need for food greatly outweighed his fear at this point, and he once again attempted to climb down._

 _He was successful this time, but his joy at his feat was marred by the fact that no one was there to witness it. He hurried home, intent on bragging to his brothers and sister of his amazing triumph. When he approached their abode he realized the entire family was gathered around the table enjoying their evening meal._

 _Even Niklaus, who their father did not care for that much._

 _Kol blinked furiously, he was not a baby like Henrik, he was almost old enough to join on the wolf hunts, he would not cry over such trivial matters! But it hurt that nobody even noticed that he was gone._

" _What troubles you, my wild one?" He heard Ayanna call out as she walked by with a basket full of washing._

 _Kol sniffed and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked over to Ayanna. "They don't even miss me. I could have gotten eaten by the wolves, by the Gods!"_

 _She set down her basket, "The wolves will not have you, little one. That is not your fate." Kol frowned as he tried to figure out what she meant by that._

" _Then what is my fate?" He asked plaintively. Ayanna took him by the shoulders and peered deeply into his eyes. Kol felt funny, it was the same feeling he got when he spun around too many times. It felt like she was peering right into his soul. She frowned before releasing him and picking up her basket._

" _Your fate is to walk your own path, Kol Mikealson. You will find your place in this world, no matter how long it may take you." As she walks off, Kol feels the familiar brush of her magic, then the door to his home is being thrown open._

" _Kol! Goodness, where have you been?" His mother comes flying out and engulfs him in a fierce hug. Kol halfheartedly returned the hug. He had seen them, he knows he wasn't missed at all. Ayanna must have sent his mother some kind of message through magic._

 _Later that night as he's lying in bed unable to sleep, he wonders how long he would have had to stay in that tree until they noticed he was missing. He fell asleep vowing to never let what happened this afternoon happen again. If he has to act a little unruly in order to be noticed, then so be it. He would never be forgotten or overlooked again._

* * *

Kol pulled himself back from his day dream with a frown. That was the first time he realized that he was quite easily overlooked in his family. So from that day forth, he set out to be the one they couldn't help but notice. The one who they needed to keep their eyes on, because when he was left alone to his own devices….

Well, it was never good.

He had perhaps done too good of a job if the text from Rebekah was anything to go by. She informed him that she would be in the area and wanted to swing by and see him. Her exact words were:

 _-Marcel and I will be traveling to Rome in the coming month. It's been quite some time since we've spoken, and I've not heard mention of any mass casualties on the news. Are you well, brother?_

It wasn't the fact that his sister was asking after him, Kol didn't mind Rebekah checking on him so much. It was nice of her to notice he's been laying rather low these past months. What he was worried about was breaking the news of his relationship with Bonnie to her.

Granted, she'd never said much about Bonnie herself when she would speak about her time in Mystic Falls, but up until relatively recently when one mentioned the usual Mystic Falls gang, it was assumed that she was included as well. Similarly Bonnie had never said anything bad about Rebekah specifically, all her vitriol was reserved for Niklaus and interestingly, Elijah.

Elijah's role in pitting her and her mother's life against the doppelgänger was something Kol hadn't learned of until well after he'd died. Which makes her reluctance to work with him clearer. He wishes he'd known exactly how his mother's spell had been thwarted. If ever there was a time to drive a wedge into the co-dependent relationship she shared with the idiots there that would have been the perfect time. He's still surprised none of his siblings had tried to take advantage of it. Gods, Niklaus had even been entrusted with some of her blood! Instead, they'd doubled down on their mistreatment of Bonnie, which further cemented them as the proverbial 'bad guys' in her mind.

And now with Rebekah coming to see him, and Kol not being the type to lie or hide anything or anyone he was involved with, he had to come to a decision on whether or not to tell his sister the reason he's been so docile lately.

He looks out the window into the expansive back yard, Bonnie and Kai are engaged in yet another magical training session. He flexes his fingers and wishes not for the first time, that he can feel the thrum of magic again. He had loved being a witch, the feeling of bending all the elements to his will, of creating something from nothing. There was no other feeling like it in the world.

He sees Bonnie jerk back, then smile widely at Kai. They're working on astral projecting this week, and Bonnie is soaking it all in like a sponge. Between himself and Kai, her magical knowledge and usage is growing by leaps and bounds.

Out in the yard Kai suddenly lunges at Bonnie and her laughter brings a smile to his face. He's surprised that he feels no jealousy in regards to the other man. He's not dumb, he knows that Bonnie only has to say the word and Kol would be on the end of a white oak stake, and vice versa. When he discovered all that Kai had done to Bonnie, he hadn't been lying when he asked her if she wanted Kai's head removed from his shoulders. It was a nice head with very nice shoulders, but if she had said yes then he would have done it.

Kol also knows that while he loves Bonnie, what Malachai feels for her is in a different league altogether. Obsession, guilt, lust, repentance, and so much more are all rolled into what Kai deems as love. Kol knows Kai loves him too, but it will probably never reach the level that he has for Bonnie.

Bonnie loves them both, Kol knows, just in different ways. Kol has spent the most time with her, a lot of it at her lowest, so she is never hesitant about being vulnerable with him. He doesn't treat her like she's made of spun sugar, she's strong, and Kol has always been the one to remind her of that. Her feelings for Malachai are more recent and she's still trying to find her footing with him.

Kai's childhood and subsequent banishment to a world where he spent nearly two decades alone has left him rather touch and affection starved. There isn't a moment in which Bonnie is near Kai where they're not touching in some way.

Surprisingly Kol is okay with that, because the two never make him feel like he's the odd man out. When he starts to think he's just intruding, one or the other will reach out and pull him close. Unlike Nik, Bex, and Elijah's little 'always and forever' vow that tends to hold the others back, their threesome shifts and adjusts so it suits each person as needed.

"KOL!" Bonnie is on the ground shrieking as Kai tickles her.

He smiles as he steps outside and approaches the two on the ground, "Yes, little witch? Do you need me to save you from the big bad heretic?"

Bonnie is grinning widely as she shoots an arm out to wrap around his knees and brings him crashing down to the ground as well. She quickly straddles his chest while Kai straddles his knees, so the original is fairly immobilized.

"Now, you wanna tell us what you're in there looking so serious about, hmm?" Kai leans his head on Bonnie's shoulder and they both look down at him. He feels his undead heart give an extra thump. There hasn't been a long list of people who can look at him and tell there is something going on. Even fewer who asked what was wrong, and actually cared about the answer.

He shifts enough to bring his hands to rest on Bonnie's thighs. "Well, if you must know, I received a text message from my darling sister. She's deeply concerned about the lack of bloodshed that I usually leave in my wake." At Bonnie and Kai's confused look, he elaborates "She's coming to check up on me to make sure I'm fine. Previously, the only times I've fallen out of communication this long is when I've been daggered."

"And you're wondering if you should tell her about us?" Kai asks.

"It's not you I'm concerned about, Malachai. My sister and Bonnie have history together." He says running his hands up and down her thighs soothingly.

"Actually, it was physics." Bonnie muttered, then met his eyes, "I don't have a problem with Rebekah. If she wants to come, let her. If you want to tell her about us, then do it. Don't let me stop you."

"Do you want to come with me?" Kol asks.

"Do you want me there?" Bonnie countered. "I'll understand if you don't, you haven't seen your sister in a while, she's your family, your blood, and-"

Kol surges up, causing Bonnie to scoot down into his lap and right up against where Kai is still sitting on his knees. He cups her face and kisses her, "Yes, she is my blood family. But you two are my chosen family, you are just as important to me as they are." He releases Bonnie's face and reaches past her for Kai, who's already leaning forward. The kiss they share is just as soft as the one he shared with Bonnie, but no less powerful.

When they separate, instead of her eyes devouring the sight like she normally does, Bonnie is looking over Kols shoulder frowning slightly.

"What is it, Bonster?" Kai asks, dropping a kiss on her neck. She turns back to Kol, "Look, I know Rebekah, she's gonna lose her damn mind when she sees me here, and I don't want to cause any strife between you two. She's coming to see you, so go on and go see her. Take Kai if you want to, I can hang out by myself for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Kol does feels like that is truly the best option, but all the better that the idea came from Bonnie herself.

"Yeah, besides if she sees you're good, then that'll keep the other two from coming by for a surprise visit." Kol knew that if Bonnie was staying, then Kai would stay as well. Which was all for the best really. See his sister, have lunch, tolerate Marcel for a few hours, and everyone leaves happy. What can go wrong?

* * *

Famous last words.

The lunch itself went off smashingly. After Bonnie and Kai gave him a _very_ nice send off, he made his way into town to meet his sister and pseudo nephew for lunch. He talked as if he were dreading it, but it was really good to see Rebekah again, even if she did have Marcel in tow.

Of course she zeroed in on his newfound happiness and wanted to know the reason for it. In that moment, he wished Bonnie and Kai had come with him. When he left, the two were still curled around each other in bed, debating on the best animal to have for a familiar.

He shrugged off his sister's question, and changed the subject. He thought he'd distracted her, but as he often forgot, Rebekah could be slippery as an eel sometimes. He'd only turned his back for a second when she'd snatched his phone. Thank the Gods, he'd remembered to engage the lock, so she couldn't actually see his pictures.

His lock screen, however…..

His lock screen was a picture of Bonnie lying in bed, knees up and crossed, so no parts of her were actually showing, while holding a book over her face. The book was angled to cover her breasts as well, which had been her concession for him having it as his lock screen. Her hair fanned out across the bed, and her golden skin was lit by the setting sun.

Kol wrestled with her for a moment to regain control of his phone, he should have known then that the speed at which she relinquished the device was a decoy. They finished lunch and Kol promised to keep in regular touch with Rebekah.

He was even cordial to Marcel.

* * *

The second he left the restaurant, his attention returned to the two individuals that he'd left behind. He wasted no time in returning to the Villa, expecting to find them waiting for a detailed breakdown of how his lunch with his sister went.

Instead, he returns to a seemingly empty home. He strained to hear any signs of them, but all he can sense is the thrum of their combined magic. His face splits into a grin, he loved when they used their magic to try and hide from him. He made his way through the villa, room by room, using his enhanced senses to weed them out.

He had initially passed the guest bedroom that Bonnie used to sleep in the few times she stayed over, but ever since she had fully moved in, the room had gone unused. He stood at the door, looking into the seemingly empty room, knowing they were in there, but unable to actually see them.

Until he got a quick glimpse of them when the cloaking spell wavered.

He laughed to himself as he made his way to the bed, stopping a few inches from the edge waiting for another glimpse. The empty space wavered once more and he was able to get a longer look this time. Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed with Bonnie perched in his lap, replicating how she had sat in Kol's lap in the restaurant while Kai feasted on her.

This time, Kol dropped to his knees and used his hands to feel his way until he reached where they were joined. He leaned in and licked from the bottom of Kai's dick up to where it was thrusting in and out of Bonnie, continuing on to flick her clit a few times. He saw the cloaking spell drop for a minute before coming back up.

Ahh, so it was Bonnie trying to hold it this time. This was another favorite training tool of both his and Kai's, where they would test Bonnie's ability to hold a spell while they distracted her. The fact that it was already wavering told him that they'd probably been at this for a while.

Kol settled himself a little more firmly between their joint thighs. He and Kai were keeping score as to how many times each of them were responsible for completely breaking her concentration, and currently they were neck and neck.

Using his hands as a guide once more, he brought the thumb of one hand over to stroke Bonnie as he brought his mouth back to their joined bodies. His other hand was steadily massaging Kai's balls, establishing a steady rhythm of gentle tugging.

He pulled his mouth away briefly to run his tongue over her spread labia before returning to clamp his lips around Bonnie's clit and suck hard. He was rewarded when he felt her hand come down to grip the back of his head, and the lazy roll of her hips change to a frantic motion.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god." Kol smiled as she didn't seem to realize she had let sound through. He removed his hand from Kai's balls, only to hear the other man groan with disappointment. He braced his hands against Bonnie's thighs and wedged his shoulders between Kai's thighs so he was able to slide his tongue inside Bonnie along with Kai's dick.

Bonnie let out a squeal as her thighs start to shake, the cloaking spell completely fell and he was able to watch as Kai lifted her off his still hard member directly onto Kol's face. Kol wasted no time in burying his tongue inside her and fucking her with it until she came all over his face. Bonnie rode his face with wild abandon until her tremors lessoned, she fell back onto Kai trying to catch her breath.

Kol removed his tongue and looked up with a wicked grin, "That's another for me, isn't it?" Before Kai could object, Kol swiftly took him in his mouth, moaning at the combination of both Bonnie and Kai dancing on his tongue. He bobbed his head a few times before reaching out for Bonnie's hand that was still loosely wrapped around his head. He guided her hand to stroke Kai so he could free his to hand to dip inside her. He took his hand and brought it down to Kai's opening, using Bonnie's juices to ease two fingers inside.

Kai jerked and conceded, "Yeah, alright. Another for you." He bore down on Kol's fingers wordlessly asking for more. Kol laughed before returning to mouth at the head of his dick as Bonnie continued to stroke him. He looked up to see both of Kai's hands on Bonnie's breasts, tweaking her nipples while they exchanged kisses.

Kai broke away to let Kol know he was about to cum, Bonnie locked eyes with Kol, and sent him a wink. She quickly inserted Kai back into her body just in time for him to release inside of her. Kol removed his fingers from Kai and watched as Kai pulsed inside of Bonnie. When Kai flopped back onto the bed, Kol started licking at where his cum leaked from Bonnie. Eventually growing impatient, he lifted Bonnie and settled her over his face once more, letting Kai's release drip down into his mouth. He eagerly lapped at her, not wanting to miss a drop.

He moved so he was laying prone on the floor with Bonnie still grinding above him. He slipped a hand down into his pants to relieve the pressure, but found Kai was already there. Between Bonnie above and Kai below, Kol came in no time.

Afterwards they fell in a heap on the floor, he heard Bonnie ask, "So, good lunch?"

* * *

Two days later they were lounging around the pool, trying to come to a decision on where to go next. Kai had suggested they go to his hometown of Portland, and take up residence there. He wanted to start rebuilding the Gemini from the ground up. Kol was willing to go along, he'd heard a lot about the Gemini in his travels with witches, but had never been able to breach their inner sanctum. Bonnie was obviously hesitant, considering her last visit to Oregon.

Bonnie was going down the list of places she would gladly go instead when Kai sat straight up in alarm. "What the fuck?" He flashed out of the pool to the front gate. Kol had gone to the cellar to grab another bottle of wine, which left Bonnie to grumble to herself as she hefted herself out of the pool, "No, I got it, really. Just leave me behind, it's cool."

She heard the shouting the moment she cleared the edge of the house. Rebekah was standing beside someone Bonnie had never met, yelling at Kai, and telling him he was dead once Kol found out.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked adjusting her cover-up.

"YOU WHORE!" Bonnie's eyes widened as Rebekah pointed in her direction. "I can't believe you of all people would do this! I'd expect something like this from the blond one, but I'd somehow held you in higher regard."

"Um, thanks?" Bonnie was still confused about what was going on.

"Don't thank me, you tart." Rebekah stalked across the yard until she was up in Bonnie's face. "I should rip your heart out right now."

Bonnie sent her flying back, "Try it and I will not care that you're Kol's sister, I will kill you." The unnamed man went to help Rebekah up, but she angrily brushed his hands off her. "You're dead anyway once Kol finds out about you and your boyfriend here." Kai brought his hand up to his chest, pointing to himself, mouthing 'me?'

"Yes, you. The both of you. I thought Kol seemed too happy and I'm so glad I followed him to find out why. You put a spell on him, didn't you?" She tried to charge at Bonnie again, but only got a few steps before she hit an invisible wall. "Oh that's convenient, go hide behind your magic. Once Nik and Elijah arrive, they are going to rip you apart."

"FOR WHAT?" Bonnie finally screamed at the irate girl.

"FOR SCREWING AROUND ON MY BROTHER, YOU BLOODY TRAMP." Rebekah screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" Kol's voice broke through the chaos that was happening.

"Kol!" Rebekah flashed to him, "I know you're under a spell, but don't worry. When our brothers get here, they'll sort this right out."

Kol gritted his teeth, "What in all the devils are you talking about? I'm not under a spell!"

"What?" Rebekah's perfectly arched eyebrows climbed sky-high.

From out of nowhere, Kai started laughing. "Oh man, this is better than a soap opera! Well, except General Hospital, but that doesn't count because nothing can beat General Hospital, am I right?" He gestures to the stranger that arrived with Rebekah.

"Kai, not now." Bonnie didn't want to get carried away by one of his tangents.

"But don't you see? That's what's going on here!" He said gleefully. "She" he pointed to Rebekah, "thinks you're with Kol" he points to Kol, "but cheating with me right under his nose." He finished with a flourish.

Bonnie felt her confusion lift as she turned to Kol, "Did you tell your sister about the three of us?" She narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer.

Kol shrugged sheepishly, "Perhaps not in so many words." Bonnie's eyes widened incredulously. The man with Rebekah groaned softly and shook his head. "But it's not like she asked!" Kol tried to defend himself.

"KOL!" Both women yelled at the same time.

"It's not like I knew she would follow me up here and call in reinforcements." He turned to Rebekah with a stormy face. "Sister, if you had questions, why didn't you come to me?"

"I…" Rebekah flailed around for an answer, but none came.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to walk back inside before she halted, "Wait a minute, you called your brothers?"

* * *

Bonnie eyed the two men across the table warily. Both Klaus and Elijah had just arrived and no amount of apologizing from Rebekah, or threats from Kol would budge them. They wanted to 'sit and talk out their differences.'

Bonnie wanted to sit and watch them burn. There was no way this was going to go civilly.

Sure enough, Klaus leaned back in his chair, lips pursed in a smirk. "So it's about sex then?"

Bonnie holds an arm out to keep Kai in his seat, he can use magic of course, but Bonnie knows he'd prefer to tear them limb from limb the old fashioned way. She huffs out a laugh, "No, it's not. Although I can certainly understand why you would think that. It's not like you've ever had anyone try to connect to you on an emotional level without you stabbing them in the back." She pretended to think "Or in the front, as it were."

She plays with the ring of condensation that has collected on her drink. "I'm not Caroline or Elena. I've never had people tripping over themselves to help me, unless it was for their benefit as well." She focuses on Klaus, "I've never had anyone tell me I'm full of light while drawing me a picture of a pony."

"I've never had anyone write me a letter that says that my compassion is a gift." Elijah at least has the decency to look away as he adjusted his tie.

"I've had to do for myself, and receive absolutely no thanks for my efforts. I've been hurt and cried alone, knowing that nobody gave a damn about me, as long as they got what they wanted from me. I was alone." Bonnie stressed. "Until I died and was brought back as the anchor to the other side."

She reached out for Kol's hand, "Your brother was there for me." At their raised eyebrows she elaborated. "Have you ever wondered what happens to a witch, vampire, wolf, or whatever kind of supernatural when they die? How they actually get to the other side?" Bonnie scoffs, "Of course you haven't. They would go through a door of sorts, I became that door. Every supernatural death, as they passed through me, I felt their pain."

Bonnie watched as surprise crossed all their faces, "Oh yes, while you were down in New Orleans "reclaiming your throne"" Bonnie air quoted, "I felt every single person you killed. When you called to ask about the other side collapsing, I was suffering then as well. Your father tried to pass through me to get back to you." She dropped that bomb and watched Klaus narrow his eyes. "I wouldn't let him, but in the end I didn't get a choice in the matter, your mother is sneaky as hell."

She squeezed Kol's hand, "Kol was there for all of it, every time a person passed, he stayed with me. If it was a group or if the person fought because they couldn't believe they were dead? He was there to push them on through. Getting nothing in return. Even knowing how he died, he was strictly there to help ease my pain."

She hears a sniffle and sees Rebekah fighting to hold back tears, "I'm not telling you this for sympathy points, I'm telling you because I can see you still think I'm using your brother. And I'm asking, why would I turn my back or take advantage of the one person that was on my side when I was at my lowest? The one person who I knew I could turn to for comfort and solace? That might not mean much for any of you, because you've always had each other, but as someone who was constantly abandoned and used, it means the world to me."

Bonnie pinned Klaus with a stare, "Do you really think I'd stay for this fake ass show of concern if I didn't love him? Because I do. I love him. It's because of that love that I'll say here and now that I won't ever move against any of you, unless you give me reason to. I could care less for you, but you're his siblings, I'll put my feelings aside where you're concerned for his sake."

"How magnanimous of you." Klaus sneered.

"Kindly fuck off, Klaus." Bonnie shot back. "I just thought I'd lay everything out on the table for you. Since you seem to be so concerned that I'm only using him…them for sex. It's not about sex, not even close."

"But the sex is pretty damn spectacular." Kai butt in, causing every head to turn in his direction.

"I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance," Elijah peered over at Kai, "Who exactly might you be?"

Kai preened, "I might be Kai Parker, head of the Gemini Coven."

"Didn't that coven get wiped out a while ago?" Marcel asked in confusion.

Kai slurped the last of his drink, "In the words of Justin Timberlake, I'm bringing it back. The Gemini Coven, not sexy. Although-"

"Malachai." Kol spoke up.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Look here's what it all boils down to, your sissy was mistaken and needs to apologize. Your brothers need back the hell up out of Bonnie's face, and make with the nice. Oh, and your nephew/brother-in-law needs to keep his eyes in his own damn head. Don't think I'm not seeing those looks you keep sending Bonnie's way." Kai briefly let his power flow to the surface before tucking it away again.

"Well, it seems as if everyone here is on the same page." Elijah tried to play peacekeeper. He turned to address Bonnie, who still had her gaze locked on Klaus. "Miss Bennett, allow me to apologize for our….assumptions. Kol is family and I'm sure you know-" He broke off.

"No, go on Elijah, what were you going to say about my family?" Bonnie glared at him.

"What my brother is trying to say, is welcome to the family, love. It'll be nice to have a few more witches on our side." Klaus interrupted smoothly.

"You have shit. I will not be your witch on call, neither will Kai. I promise not to kill your selfish ass, but I can't promise I won't bring the marshmallows to the bonfire should it occur. " Bonnie swiftly removed any inkling Klaus may have had of using her magic.

The smile Klaus had been sporting fell. Their luncheon broke up soon after. Rebekah offering her sincerest apologies for her misunderstanding. Elijah looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Klaus hung back to speak to Bonnie, "Tell me something, little Bennett, does the rest of Mystic Falls know about your…..arrangement."

"Relationship. C'mon, you can say it. Lord knows, you don't know what the word means." Bonnie snarked before sobering. "Some know, some don't. Now ask me if I care?" Bonnie didn't know what the look on Klaus's face was, but she had feeling she would be finding out soon enough.

* * *

Sure enough, it was only a few hours later when her phone began ringing off the hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie could feel the tension in her neck recede as she stepped inside the familiar space.

Her Grams's cottage had always been a place of peace and tranquility for her. She was hopeful that she'd be able to share it with Kol and Kai. Even though she was the owner, she knows that the spirits of her ancestors could choose to not allow them to enter.

They all held their breath as first Kol, then Kai managed to step over the threshold.

"Well, I guess that settles it. We've got the stamp of approval." Kai strolled in and dropped the few bags of groceries that they'd bought on the kitchen counter while Bonnie made her way upstairs. Caroline and Matt had been looking after the place while she was gone and of course everything was cleaned and in working order. She noticed a few new pieces of furniture here and there, but otherwise it was exactly as she left it.

Bonnie reached her normal room and stood there in shock. Her bed as well as most everything that signified it was her room was gone. "What the hell?" It now held a full sized bed, along with a dresser set that looked new. She had her phone out to call Caroline when she got an idea of what might have happened.

Sure enough when she opened the door to what had been her grandmother's room, she found a completely redone bedroom, complete with what looked like a California King bed. She dialed Caroline's number, tears already threatening to fall.

"Tell me you love it?" Were the first words she heard when her friend picked up. "Because you would not believe how many people it took to get that damn bed assembled."

"I love it, thank you Caro." Bonnie blubbered.

"No, no, no. Don't cry! No crying. I'm glad you like it. Now go dry your tears and go break in the bed with your mini harem. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." Bonnie hung up and looked at how different the room looked. It looked nothing like it had when her grandmother lived there, for which Bonnie was extremely pleased about.

She had confessed to the blonde that while she was happy to be coming back, it would be a pain for a day or two while they figured out the sleeping situation. Her normal bed definitely wasn't big enough to hold two fully grown men. Caroline said she had the perfect solution and had assured Bonnie that all would be taken care of when she got back.

"Wow. Carina did a great job!" Kai appeared at her back. She slapped at his arm, "Her name is Caroline, and yes she did."

"That bed is bloody huge, but" Kol walked by them and sat on the edge of the bed. "I think we need to test it for sturdiness." Bonnie shook her head, "We still have to bring in the rest of the bags, unpack, and oh-"

She was cut off by Kai embracing her from behind and guiding her to stand in front of Kol. Kai kissed around her neck while reaching around to undo the row of buttons that held her shirt closed. "But Bonnie," He breathed into her ear, "Shouldn't we check to make sure it's safe?" He pulled away briefly to remove her shirt before resuming his actions.

Kol busied his himself with kissing her stomach while unzipping her jeans and tugging them down enough to slide two fingers inside her underwear. Kai undid the clasp on her bra, tossing the lacy garment somewhere behind him as he knelt down to rid her of her shoes and eventually her jeans and underwear as well.

Soon Bonnie stood completely naked in-between the two fully clothed men. Kai stood once more, gathering her hair in one hand and tilting her head back to cover her lips with his. Kol lavished attention on her breasts, lightly biting one nipple before soothing the sting with a kiss and making his way to the other and repeating the process. His hand never stopped its exploration between her legs, plunging two fingers in and using his thumb to stroke her clit.

Bonnie broke her kiss with Kai to take in a breath of much needed air, she used Kol's shoulders for balance as she lifted one leg to rest beside his on the bed. Kai took that as his cue to slip two fingers of his own inside along Kols.

"I think Bonnie deserves a nice welcome home, don't you Malachai?" Kols voice alone was often more than enough to get Bonnie going, since both he and Kai loved to talk, and that continued in regards to sex.

"What do you say Bonnie, can we welcome you home in our way?" Kai breathed in her ear. "Yes." She whimpered as Kai removed his fingers and applied pressure to Kols shoulder to get him to lean back on the bed. He went willingly, allowing her to climb up and straddle his groin.

Kol laughs as he adds another finger while the other hand comes up to grip her neck to bring her face closer to his. "Are you going to be nice and let Malachai play a little?" Bonnie nodded eagerly, leaning forward over Kols prone body so her ass is on prominent display for Kai.

She clenches around Kol as Kai dips his fingers inside her once more before dragging them to circle her back door. He uses her juices that are now dripping down her thighs to slowly open her up. Bonnie moans brokenly into Kols neck and thrusts her hips back as Kai enters her with one finger.

"Don't be so impatient, little witch. You know this is the part he really likes, let him have his fun." Kol playfully scolded her. "Malachai, please let our witch know that her actions are not necessary." At that Bonnie felt a sting as Kai used the hand that wasn't currently playing with her to lay a few slaps across her ass. Bonnie exhaled heavily and tried to keep her hips still as both men went back to turning her into putty.

Kai had two fingers in her ass, while Kol was pumping three in her pussy and using his thumb to circle her clit when she couldn't keep still any longer. "I'm close. Please. Can I cum, please?" Bonnie begged. "What do you think, has she been good enough?" Bonnie had her head buried in Kols neck, so she didn't see the devilish smiles they exchanged.

They both withdrew their hands and Bonnie was about to start cussing someone out when Kol lifted her to sit directly on his face. She felt Kai's hand on the small of her back urging her to lean forward again and she flopped forward, anticipating what was to come. She wasn't disappointed as Kai's tongue joined Kols for a moment in her center before he switched to his newest favorite part of her.

Considering how voracious he's always been when eating her out, Bonnie thinks he's even more enthusiastic when it comes to her ass. It hadn't really surprised her when he broached the subject one day. He looked like a kid in the candy store when she'd given the go ahead. Although to be fair they had just fucked her six ways from Sunday and she was feeling so good he could have asked anything of her and she would have agreed.

But she had no regrets when he'd rimmed her so well she cracked all the mirrors in the house.

Bonnie gripped the headboard with one hand and reached down to grip Kol's hair with the other when she came. Kol had an iron grip around her upper thighs to keep her in place as he removed his tongue from inside her latched onto her clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Bonnie chanted as she undulated above him. Never one to be outdone, she felt Kai slide two fingers in her and start pumping in tandem with his tongue thrusting in and out of her ass. Bonnie made the mistake of looking down at Kol, noticing he had been watching her this whole time. He loosened his grip and slid a hand up to tweak her nipples. Bonnie let go of the headboard to bring his hand to her mouth and moaned around his fingers as she tasted herself.

It only took a few more thrusts of Kai's tongue and combined with Kol still attached her clit to make her come again. She felt herself gush onto Kol, but didn't feel the embarrassment that she normally did when they managed to make her squirt. She was still trembling when they eased off her and laid her out on the bed.

It was a minute before she opened her eyes to see Kai straddling Kol, their mouths fused together as they jerked each other off. Bonnie just sat back and observed, she liked to watch them both when they were wrapped up in each other. They were beautiful in her eyes, and she loved the fact that she was the only one that would get to see them this way.

Kai suddenly sat up and leaned over Bonnie's pliant body, jacking himself a few times before painting her with ropes of his cum. She gave him a 'really' look and was about to throw a pillow at him when Kol knelt and added his own to the growing puddle.

"Seriously?" Bonnie threw her hands up and flopped back on the bed. "You better clean that up." She had meant by drawing her a bath and them doing the laundry, but she was surprised once again when they both leaned down over her and began to lick up their combined jizz.

"Not what I meant." Bonnie laughed as she pushed them both off her and headed into the bathroom. "Oh my god, I love you Caroline!" She exclaimed as she saw the completely redone master bathroom.

She had just started the shower when she heard banging on the front door. "Bonnie! I know you're home!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, could she not get one day of peace in this town? She threw on her robe and was heading downstairs when she was ambushed by Elena on the stairs. "Are you out of your mind?" The doe eyed brunette asked.

"No, but are you?" Bonnie retorted. "What, we're just barging into other people's houses now?" Bonnie tightened the belt on her robe.

"Oh, so I'm no longer welcome in here?" Elena crossed her arms defiantly.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure you remembered where my grams place was, it's not like you've taken the time to visit me here much over the years." Bonnie squared off with her once former BFF. She saw the barb hit home, but Elena quickly rallied.

"How can you do this to us?"

Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her head, "Fine, I'll bite. Do what to you?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise, "Be with Kol and Kai after all they did to all of us!"

Bonnie laughed bitterly, "Are you fucking serious? Do I really need to go down the laundry list of shit the loves of your life did to all of us? Cause we'll be here all damn day." She grabbed Elena's arm and forcibly marched her to the door, "Do yourself a favor and leave. Don't come back until you're invited. This house is very particular about who is allowed in nowadays."

Bonnie opened the door to see both Damon and Stefan standing there. She threw Elena at them, "Seriously? You couldn't even let me be home for a day before you start your bullshit?"

"We're just worried-" Stefan started.

"Shut up, Stefan." Bonnie cut in. "Why are you here?" She addressed the group as a whole.

"Well, Klaus said-" Once again she cut Stefan off, "Oh, Klaus said? And you come running to what? Bring me back to my senses? Did Klaus happen to tell you what happened when he tried to do the same thing?" Stefan frowns, "yeah I bet he didn't tell you that part. His cock-blocking ass got sent on his way."

She turned to Damon, "You've been quiet, nothing to share?" The look on his face could only be described as disgust, "I can't talk to you when you smell like them. Jesus Christ, did they spread their-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Bonnie stepped up against the barrier keeping them outside. "You all need to mind your own damn business. I didn't hear one word from any of you the whole time I was traveling and now all of a sudden you wanna be all up in my face? Go sell that shit somewhere else, I'm not buying it." She shut the door in their faces.

Bonnie turns to see Kol handing Kai some money. "What the hell?"

Kai pockets the money, "I knew they'd be here within a few hours. He thought they'd take a bit." Bonnie shook her head and headed up stairs. She had a Jacuzzi tub to break in.

* * *

"And then she was all like 'How can you be with them after all they did?' and I swear I was two seconds from flinging her ass off the stairs into the damn wall." Bonnie recapped her run in with Elena to a rapt Caroline the next day.

"Ugh, I cannot believe her!" Caroline took a sip of bloody mary.

"Right?" Bonnie agreed. "Like, if that was the criteria, then why did we keep Damon around for so long?" Caroline shook her head, "Whatever, I don't wanna talk about her, I want to hear all the raunchy details. Who's bigger, who's better, and what positions have you crossed off your list?" Caroline sat perched on the edge of her seat.

"Um, you realize I'm still here, right?" Matt looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Shush, Matt. At this point, you're one of the girls." The bubbly blonde waved off his concerns.

Bonnie laughed, it was so nice to be back and be around the people that not only knew her best and were accepting of her relationship. They were sitting at the grill having a late lunch, and catching Bonnie up on what she missed while she was gone. "You know I'm not gonna tell you any of that, Care, so I don't even know why you asked."

Matt sighed in relief, "Thank God. I love you Bon, but, I can live without knowing all of that." Their talk soon turned to what a good job Caroline did with her Grams's place. She listened as her friend talked about the designs she chose and why. Bonnie continued to munch on her fries as she listened to Caroline. For all the hassles and problems she dealt with, it also sounded like she had truly enjoyed herself.

"You know, the place looks like a magazine, Care. You can do this professionally." Bonnie threw out. Caroline's face split in a wide smile, "You think?"

Bonnie nodded "I love it, you did an awesome job. Bossing people around and design? Right in your wheelhouse." Bonnie bit her lip, "In fact, I would like to be your first client. Well, we would be your first clients, actually."

"You're buying a house here?" Matt asked. Caroline looked ready to burst, and Bonnie hated having to disappoint her.

"No, not here." She watched her friends faces fall. "We can't stay here, guys, you know that. Too many bad memories and ghosts wandering around." She reached across the table, "Just know that no matter where we end up, you will always be welcome. Always." She squeezed their hands.

Caroline sniffed, "I'd better get full decorating decision privileges, no matter where you settle." Bonnie smile. "Of course."

"Any idea where you're looking to go?" Matt asked. Their talk then turned to possible places they could settle to re-establish the Gemini and Bennett Covens. They had definitely decided against anywhere near New Orleans, or Portland. The three felt they would need a fresh start in a brand new place. Matt was floating the idea of somewhere in Texas, while Caroline was advocating for California, when Elena appeared next to their table.

Only she wasn't alone, this time Jeremy was in attendance as well. They both pulled up chairs to the table, and Bonnie was relieved to have Jeremy sitting next to her.

"This should end well." Matt snarked, leaning back in his seat.

Bonnie decided to take the high road, "Hey Jer, didn't know you were in town." He flasher her his boyish grin that she had never been able to resist. "Yeah, been here for a few days. Headed back to Chicago tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sure you can stay a little while longer." Elena butted in, "it's been a while since you two have caught up, hasn't it?" She ignored all the looks being thrown her way and smiled smugly.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed at his sister, "Actually, I talk to Bonnie pretty regularly." They all watched as her smug smile slid off her face. Jeremy turned back to Bonnie, "Before I forget, Holly loved the stuff you sent a few weeks ago. She wanted me to ask if you can send more, she'll be willing to pay for the ingredients and everything." Bonnie shook her head, "Not necessary, I'm just glad was able to help. I think I have everything here, so I'll make it and bring it by tonight." He smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks, Bon."

"Who's Holly?" Elena interjected.

"His girlfriend." Matt answered.

"His girlfriend of over a year." Caroline added pointedly.

"Oh." Elena visibly deflated. "Why haven't you mentioned her?" Obviously her plan had been to throw her brother at Bonnie to try and rekindle their romance.

"I have, not my fault you don't pay attention to anything that's not Salvatore related." Bonnie expected the look on Elena's face, but what surprised her was the flash of sadness on Caroline's face. She filed it away and made a note to ask about it later.

Matt took a look around, "Where is Damon? It's late afternoon, and he's normally drinking his weight in bourbon by now." If Bonnie had blinked, she would have missed the panicked look that flashed across Elena's face. "Oh, he and Stefan are hanging out. He said he wanted to give all of us a chance to catch up."

Bonnie knew that look, "What are they up to Elena?" She forced out through clenched teeth. She should have known something was up when she showed up with only Jeremy, especially after seeing the disgust on Damon's face earlier.

Elena shrugged, "They just wanted to talk to them-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeremy asked his sister incredulously. "You're really dumb enough to try and send them after an original vampire and a goddamm heretic?"

"We managed to kill Kol-"

"We got lucky," Jeremy emphasized, "do you really think he's gonna let anyone sneak up on him again?" He shook his head, "I really hope you said your goodbyes."

"Bonnie wouldn't let that happen, would you?" Elena swung around to face Bonnie with pleading eyes. Bonnie didn't answer, too busy searching through the connection that they had formed to see if they were in trouble, but finding nothing at all. They were blocking her.

She opened her eyes to face her childhood friend, "You should have thought of that before you sent them off half-cocked. I get it, you want your genie in her lamp, but away up on a shelf so you can put her back when you're done using her." She leaned over the table, "But let me tell you Elena, if anything happens to my boys, be prepared to say goodbye to yours. I've lost enough to you and your selfishness, I will not give them up." She took a look around to see if anyone was near them, then ported to her grams' cottage.

She followed the sounds of fighting in the woods until she reached the clearing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both Kai and Kol were a little scuffed up and dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

Unfortunately she couldn't say the same for the Salvatores. Damon was frantically trying to free Stefan from a tree that he had been impaled on. One of his arms was visibly broken, making the task even harder.

"Someone care to explain exactly what happened here?" Bonnie asked calmly as she walked over to stand on between Kol and Kai.

"They attacked us!" Damon yelled as he finally got Stefan free.

"Um, try again Demon." Kai snorted.

"Look at what they did to Stefan." Damon continued. "Are you gonna just stand there and let them attack your friends?"

"Oh please, go sell that story elsewhere. Elena sold you both out." She took a step towards Damon, "What did you expect to happen, going after them? Why have you learned not to mess with people that are more powerful than you? Especially now that I'm not going to be bailing your ass out?"

"So what, they dick you down, and all of a sudden you switch sides?" Damon sneered, "If I had known that I would have-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Bonnie flicked her wrist and snapped his neck. With no support, Stefan crumpled to the ground.

Bonnie leaned down, "Because I know this wasn't your idea, you just went along with what your dumbass brother and his girlfriend decided I'm going to be nice to you. Get your fuckboy of a brother off my property, and don't come back. All the second chances I've given you both, and you've decided to squander them all." She shook her head in disappointment. "Neither of you are welcome on Bennett land anymore." With that she turned and walked back to the cottage.

She waited until they were all inside before she grabbed them both, "Don't you ever shut me out again."

"Apologies, little witch." Kol's hug lifted her off her feet. "We wanted to spare you their inane chatter."

"What were they saying?" Bonnie asked one Kol put her back on her feet. They exchanged a glance over her head. "Look, I know I can be possessive," Kai says, wrapping his arms around her waist, "but Damon is on a whole other level. I don't know if it's romantic or he truly thinks you belong to them, but he's not gonna back down, Bon."

"I know. I'm gonna head over there and have it out with them later. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright." Bonnie leaned back against Kai's chest.

Kol dropped a kiss on her lips, "Don't worry about us, we're fine." Bonnie smiled, "Did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?" Kai squeezed her and sighed, "Oh, boy."

"No! I swear, once upon a time you could bury your valuables anywhere and trust that they would still be there upon returning. What is this world coming to?" Kol went off on a rant.

* * *

"He's got stuff buried all over the world, he's like a damn pack-rat!" Bonnie exclaims to Caroline as they exit her car.

"Well, he is over 1000 years old." Caroline shuts her door, then pauses, "Oooh do you think he's got a lot of rare jewels or anything like that?"

"Probably," Bonnie shrugs, "It's almost funny at this point, almost nothing is where he left it." She paused at the entrance to the boarding house, "I appreciate you coming with me, Care. Last chance to back out, this is gonna get ugly."

"Nope, I'm here for you." Caroline took her hand as they both entered.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up. Stefan has been asking for you." Elena met them at the door, focusing only on Caroline.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Caroline pushed past her and headed up to Stefan's room. Bonnie frowned, something was definitely going on with those three.

"And why are you here? Come to gloat?" Elena crossed her arms.

"I'm here to give this to Jeremy, and to talk to Damon." Bonnie set her package down on the table. "Well, Damon doesn't want to talk to you."

Bonnie smirked, "I think we both know that's not true."

Right on cue Damon appeared, holding his normal glass of bourbon. "Come to your senses yet, Judgey?"

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow, "Come to my sense about what?" Damon drained his drink, "You saw what they did to me and Stefan-"

"Which wouldn't have happened if your dumb asses had just stayed in your damn lane! What were you thinking? That you'd whip their asses and I'd see the light and be brought back to heel? That I would go back to being your lonely, sexless, witch on demand?" She walked closer, "Am I not deserving of having someone love me without this damn place taking them from me?"

"Why are you bringing sex into this?" Elena wondered.

"Because he brought it up first." Bonnie gestured to Damon. "Him and Klaus both. Why the first thing you two thought of is sex? There are many other reasons other than sex to be with someone."

"When I was the anchor, how many times did you, either of you, ask about how I was doing? And not because you needed something?" Bonnie rushed to include before they could answer. "How many times did you offer to sit with me so I wouldn't be alone? Because Kol did." She revealed.

"Even though you killed him just so Jeremy could complete his hunters mark, he was there for me when spirits passed through me. He sat with me when I was so weak I could hardly stand, when I was in so much pain that it hurt to breathe, he was there for me." She jabbed a finger at herself. "He has done nothing but offer to help me, sometimes to his own detriment."

"He broke Matt's hand, and tried to attack me when the veil was down!" Elena threw out.

"Matt killed his brother!" Bonnie retorted, "Somehow they've been able to be adults and accept that they both did wrong and make amends. And are you forgetting that you killed him? Of course he would want revenge for that!"

"He attacked Damon when we went to Colorado." Elena snapped.

Bonnie gasped, the fucking audacity of this chick. She looked to Damon, and even he seemed to realize his girlfriend had overstepped.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bonnie balled her hands into fists so she wouldn't hex the girl she once considered a sister. "You mean the trip you both took a few days after he turned my mother? The trip you both took in order to get Jeremy just so you could figure out a way to keep your own asses safe?"

"What about Kai? He did a lot of shitty things to you, both in and out of the prison world. You're just gonna ignore all that? He almost killed you, Bonnie." Damon finally spoke up.

"You've done a lot of shitty things to me as well, Damon, and not only expected me to ignore it, but also never bring it up again. Kai not only apologized, but he actively works to be a better person, and not just because he wanted to get in my pants. He didn't just brush it off, or expect me to get over it for someone else's sake. He's making actual amends, and best of all? I don't have to worry about him stabbing me in the back if I tell him no on something. Yes, Kai hurt me. Which means it's on me to choose if I want to forgive him or not. None of us ever got that chance with you or Stefan."

Bonnie address the couple, "Why didn't either of you tell me what happened on my birthday? I'll tell you why, because you knew I wouldn't have agreed to trap him in 1903." She pointed at Damon, "You knew he had started to change, but that didn't fit your narrative. You needed me angry and vengeful, and I went along with it because I honestly thought you were trying to help me."

"I was trying to help." Damon bit out.

"You were trying to help yourself. Would you have left it alone if I told you no?" Bonnie queried. His silence told her all she needed to know.

Bonnie regarded Elena sadly, "I have over looked, pushed down, and flat out ignored a lot of what happened to me in the past at their hands. I have put myself in danger, and killed myself for you, and I did so because we were friends and I wanted you safe. But, somewhere along the way, you came to expect that I always would be your little magical lap dog, content to stay at your side. Well, that's not good enough for me anymore. I've managed to find not one, but two people that love me, and I'll be damned it I let either of you take any more people from my life."

Elena frowned, "What do you mean? We haven't taken anyone from you." Bonnie laughed bitterly, "What was it you said way back at prom? 'You're a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me'" Bonnie quoted from memory.

"I lost my grandmother because you just had to get them out of the tomb. Abby left initially to lead Mikael away, came back only to be sacrificed for you again. My father died because of us releasing Silas, all because you couldn't handle being a vampire. I know you lost a lot, but you can blame outside forces for those losses. Everyone I've lost has been tied to you and whatever Salvatore you were banging at the time. So if you think I'm going to idly stand by and watch history repeat itself, you are sadly mistaken." Bonnie turns towards the stairs, "Care, I'm leaving."

"That's it? You're just gonna let them get away with what they did to me?" Damon was gripping his now empty glass so hard it shattered in his hand. "What if they decide to go after Elena in retribution? You're gonna let your best friend be in danger because you're mad at me?"

"Okay, first of all, that would be on you and Stefan. Nobody told you to go pick a fight that you can't win. Secondly, I think we all need to acknowledge the fact that your days of using Elena as a bargaining chip is done. Third, no one is going after anyone. As long as you keep your hands to yourself, so will they."

"We're supposed to just trust that? What if Kol wants revenge for me killing him? How am I supposed to feel safe when they could one day just snap?" Elena was looking at Bonnie in disbelief.

"What, like we were always on edge that Stefan could relapse ad go full on ripper again? Or that if you and Damon had a fight, he would take it out on the town?" Jeremy poked his head out from the library. "Doesn't feel so good when the shoe is on the other foot does it? Thanks for the package, Bon."

Bonnie waved to him as he ducked back inside. "Did you see either of them when you were at the house the other day? Or have you seen them out anywhere at all for that matter? Neither of them want anything to do with anyone here." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You don't have to worry about running into either of them because we're not staying in Mystic Falls."

"You're leaving with them?" Damon's jaw dropped.

"Yes. We decided that none of us can stay here. Too many bad memories, and now that you've shown your asses, the decision makes even more sense."

"We just want to make sure they're not using you." Stefan said from his spot near the stairs. "Because that never happened with you guys?" She pinned him with a glare, "Fuck off Stefan, you know damn good and well this is none of your business, but here you are doing what you always do and following along after them."

"God forbid you get your own life and separate yourself from the triangle of doom." Caroline muttered as she made her way to the door. Bonnie peered closely at the blond, her mascara was a bit smudged, and although fading fast, her eyes were tinged with red. "I'll meet you in the car."

She took one last look at Elena, "I thought that if anyone would understand, it would be you. But I guess giving people second chances only applies when it benefits you. You urged us over and over to see the good in both of them, and now that I'm asking the same, you can't remove your head from your ass long enough to do the same for me?" With that she followed Caroline to the car.

* * *

Caroline was being uncharacteristically quiet the whole ride back to her Gram's place. "Are you okay? What's going on with you and Stefan?" Caroline pursed her lips. "I have no idea, ever since Elena became human again, he's been doing his hovering over her thing again."

"Why? It's not like anyone is after her for anything, her blood is useless as far as the doppelganger thing goes."

"That's what I said!" Caroline shrieked. "I even asked him if he would be willing to move out of the boarding house, but he just stalled and made excuses. He's put her back on that pedestal, and I can't compete. I'm just so sick of him putting her first in everything." Bonnie's heart broke as she listened to the sadness in her friend's voice. "Ugh, I don't want to think about it anymore. Tell me something to take my mind off all that mess."

Bonnie smirked, she had just the thing to distract her, "I'm thinking of doing anal." Bonnie screeched as Caroline jerked the wheel to the left. "Are you friggin kidding me?" She yelled.

"Okay, never mind. It was just a suggestion.

"No, I mean, you _haven't_ already done it yet?" Caroline clarified.

"Oh. No, we've been working our way up to it, and I dunno. I think now I'm ready…where are you taking me?" She watched as Caroline did a U turn in the middle of the street.

"We need to get supplies."

* * *

When Caroline dropped her off that evening, she was carrying bags full of 'supplies'. Who knew that just a town away there was an adult store that sold all kinds of fun things? Caroline left with an ear to ear grin as well as a directive to call her the next day to give her a blow by blow account of the night before.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Blow by blow?"

"I said what I said, Bennett. Now get out and get some!"

Bonnie entered an unusually quiet house. Kol's car was in the driveway, but maybe they decided to comb more of the forest looking for other things he had buried centuries ago. She had been intending on dropping off her bags, then accessing their link to see where they were, but upon entering their bedroom, she realized why it was so quiet.

Both boys were naked on the bed, with the other's dick in their mouths. Now that she was closer, she could make out their muffled moans. She quickly cloaked herself, undressed down to her underwear, and got comfortable on the chaise that was facing the bed. She watched in rapt fascination as Kai swallowed Kol down to the root. There have been many times where Bonnie has gotten herself off just watching them go to town on each other. In fact….

She reached down into one of the bags and pulled out one of the new toys she bought. She opened it and said a quick sterilization spell, not wanting to get up and miss any action happening. She wasn't surprised to find herself already wet, the whole time she was in the store and the whole ride home she had spent fantasizing about testing out her new gadgets.

She thumbed the switch for the vibrator, putting it at its lowest level before placing it between her thighs. She let it rest there while she looked back to the bed. Kol was mouthing the head of Kai's dick as he pumped two fingers inside him. Kai was bracing himself against Kol's thighs and pushing back onto his hands while continuing to pump Kol's cock.

"Enjoying the show, Bonster?" Kai managed to get out.

Bonnie said nothing, choosing instead to slip the vibrator inside her underwear, letting it pick up the moisture that leaked from her core. Kol freed his mouth temporarily, "You know Bonnie likes to watch, let's give her a show, mate."

And what a show it was. By the time Kai came down Kol's throat, Bonnie had a leg extended on the chaise, with the vibrator planted deep inside her on the highest setting. They shifted on the bed until Kai was laying down and Kol knelt over him, fucking his face with wild abandon. Bonnie stood and pulled the vibrator from her drenched center. Walking over to the bed, she placed it right as Kol's lips. Once he caught her scent he opened up and allowed Bonnie to slide it along his tongue so he could taste her.

"Mmm" He moaned, increasing the veracity of his thrusts until he shook and shuddered. Bonnie could see Kai's throat working to swallow everything Kol was giving him. He finally withdrew from kai's mouth and scooted down to share the vibrator with Kai. She watched as both men licked and sucked it clean, choosing then to uncloak herself.

"Now where did this come from?" Kol asked, reaching over to dip the vibrator inside her once more before removing it and painting Kai's mouth with her juices.

"Caroline. We went to a shop and got all kinds of stuff." Bonnie backed off and strutted over to the bag still perched by the chaise. She spread her legs a bit before bending at the waist to rifle through her purchases. She heard Kai curse behind her, and before she knew it, he had materialized on his knees behind her. He placed his hands on her thighs to spread them a little more. Bonnie knew he would get a kick out of the plug she had chosen.

"Is this for me?" Before she could answer, he took a long leisurely lick from her pussy to her ass, tonguing the sparkly plug she bought just for the occasion. "Well, you always said you thought the sun shone out her ass." Kol laughed behind him.

Kai took his time playing with the plug, he gave it a few experimental thrusts before removing it and replacing it with his mouth. Bonnie braced herself on the arms of the chaise as he wasted no time in thrusting a finger in alongside his talented tongue. Bonnie keened as she quickly felt her orgasm building. She had almost forgotten about Kol when he suddenly appeared in front of her to pry her hands off the chaise and guided them to his shoulders instead.

He lifted her head and swallowed her moans with a deep kiss, his tongue somehow in perfect sync with Kai's that was still thrusting in and out of her. Bonnie broke away to hide her face in his shoulder. "He is extremely gifted with that mouth of his, isn't he?" Bonnie nodded and gasped as Kol's fingers trailed up her thigh before finding a home in her sopping pussy. "Does this mean you're going to let him fuck that delectable ass of yours like he's been wanting to for so long?" Kol used his thumb to circle her clit, and Bonnie was so close she could taste it. "Yes, yes." She moaned. Kol laughed and whispered in her ear, "Will you let him fuck your ass while I'm in here?" He crooks his fingers inside her and between his hands, Kai's tongue, and the mental image of both of them inside her, she comes so hard her knees turn to jelly.

Kai caught her and carried her to the bed, placing her on her hands and knees. He runs his hands softly across her cheeks before giving a firm smack to each. Bonnie hisses, and he's there kissing the sting away, before repeating his earlier actions. She buries her head in the bedspread and arches her back for more. Kai runs a hand up her spine to grip her hair and bring her face to his. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you're not ready." He's all but panting at the thought of fucking her ass, but is still taking the time to make sure she's good with it.

She has never loved him more.

She reaches a hand back to curl around his neck, "Yes, I'm sure." She runs her tongue along his lips, "please, please, fuck me." The kiss he gives her robs her of breath, she's the one panting after it's over. Kai gently nudges her so she's laying on her back, legs spread to give him room to work with. Bonnie sees him opening the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers before lowering them to brush against her opening.

Kai starts where he left off, with a few fingers gently easing in, and right as she's getting comfortable, he adds one more. She must make a face because soon Kol is right by her ear, "Easy, love." She hears a buzzing sound but doesn't connect it to anything until she feels the vibrator being run across her sensitive skin.

Kol is lavishing her breasts with affection while moving the toy down to brush against her clit. Bonnie jolts and cries out in pleasure. Kol releases a nipple with a pop, "Does that feel good?" Bonnie huffed, "Why are you asking questions that you know the answer to?" He bites her nipple in retaliation for her smart ass remark, but Bonnie notes he kicks up the level of the vibrator as well.

Kai withdraws his fingers, "You ready?" Bonnie nods, and bites her lower lip in anticipation as he takes one leg and hooks it around his waist. He slicks his member with more lube and positions himself as her entrance. Her eyes start to close, but Kol presses the vibrator against her clit, causing her eyes to shoot open, "Look at him, little witch. Don't you want to watch as he slides into you? Don't you want to see his face as he experiences your warmth?" Bonnie looks over to see Kai with his gaze firmly pinned to her.

He slides in inch by inch, never taking his eyes from her. It's the most intimate thing she's ever experienced. When he bottoms out inside her, he breaks his stare and hangs his head, breathing harshly. Bonnie felt incredibly full, and not at all uncomfortable. There was no pain whatsoever, she bore down around him, anxious to get the show on the road. She rolled her hips in order to get him moving, but he gripped her waist with both hands. "No…fuck. Don't move. You keep doing that and I'm gonna blow."

Kol turns her head to face him, covering her mouth with his in a slow, drugging kiss. She unintentionally started moving her hips in time with Kol's tongue, fucking herself on Kai's cock. Soon enough he took over and started fucking her with long deep strokes. Bonnie was so glad they had spelled the room to be soundproof, because the level of the sounds that were coming out of her surely would have brought the cops running.

Kol moved down her body and slid the vibrator inside her and Bonnie gripped his head as he leaned down to wrap his tongue around her clit. She managed to hold out until Kol turned the damn thing on again, and Bonnie let out a yell as she came bucking wildly. She felt wrung out as she laid there gasping for breath. Kai leaned forward to kiss her lips, while managing to pull out at the same time. "What are you-"

"Shh, I'm not done yet" He reassured her. "I wanna watch your ass while I fuck it." With Kol's help, she found herself face down and her ass on display again. Kai slid right in this time with a deep thrust that had her reaching for anything to hold on to. Kol settled himself in front of her, cradling her head in his hands as he slipped the fingers that he had been using to fuck her along her lips. She opened her mouth and he slid them inside, letting her taste herself. "Your mouth is so pretty, it should have something in it at all times, don't you think, Malachai?"

"Yeah," The word was accompanied by a hard thrust that put her right at eye level with Kol's weeping dick. She didn't need to be told twice, she ran her tongue up and down his length before taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times then relaxed her throat and took him all the way in. "Holy shit." She dimly heard Kai breathe behind her as he sped up his thrusting. Bonnie felt herself approaching another climax and reached down to help herself along.

"Fuck, no." Kai swatted her hand away, he punished her with a few hard and deep thrusts that made her gag on Kol's dick. She pulled off and rested her head on Kol's thigh, trying to get her breath back.

"Bonnie…Bon…I'm gonna.." Kai stumbled over his words as he thrust inside one last time while pulling her hips back to meet his and coming with a growl. He rested his head on Bonnies back as he ground his hips against hers, not wanting to leave her warmth. Kol pried Bonnie's hands from his thighs and maneuvered himself so he was situated underneath them. He ran his tongue along Bonnies clit, flicking it a few times before continuing down to dip inside her briefly. When he kept going, Bonnie realized what he was intending to do and clenched around kai's dick causing him to groan.

As Kai withdrew, Kol was there to lick every inch that emerged. Once he was completely out, Kol eagerly sucked and licked at Bonnie until there was no trace of Kai to be found. The climax that Kai had denied her was within arm's reach, but Kol of course had other ideas. He turned her over to face him, threw her legs over the crooks of his arms and fucked the orgasm right out of her, with him following soon after.

It was a while before any of them even bothered to get up. Kai was the first, his stomach had been rumbling for a good 30 minutes before he unwrapped himself from around the other two. They all decided to take a quick shower before heading down to the kitchen.

Bonnie looked on as Kol used his vampire speed to expertly chop up the vegetables that Kai would be using in the stir fry that he was making. They were discussing various places for them to settle in once they left Mystic Falls. Kai had revealed while back that he planned on taking the cure once they were established in their new home. He was serious about rebuilding the Gemini Coven back up, and hoped that Bonnie was serious about growing the Bennett side as well.

Kol had shocked them when he said that he wouldn't outright dismiss the possibility of him taking the cure, either. He had been alive for the better part of 1000 years, give or take a few hundred spent daggered whenever Klaus thought he needed to be reminded who was in charge.

Speaking of Klaus…

Bonnie crept back upstairs under the guise of checking the washing machine to see if the sheets needed to be thrown in the dryer. She quickly located her phone and dialed a number. Bonnie barely let him get out a greeting before she cut him off.

"You a little bitch, Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

_Continuation from Ch. 1.._

 _"So, you just have to make a meal? How is this a competition?" Kol sounds confused._

 _"Yeah, but you're restricted to what's in the baskets and the pantry, and you're timed in each round." Kai sounds like a kid explaining the concept of Christmas to his younger sibling._

 _"Do you get to choose what's in the baskets?"_

 _"Nope. You've gotta work with what you're given."_

 _Bonnie rolls over, "You'd kick ass at Chopped."_

 _"I know, right?" Kai shoots her a grin before leaning down to press a kiss to her waiting lips. "Good Morning, sleepyhead."_

 _"Morning." When he goes to pull back, she reaches out to keep him close, "Thank you for the potion, it worked." He beams, "Yeah?" Bonnie nods, "Yeah, great job." She's learned over the past months that both of them (and herself as well if she's being honest) have a bit of a praise kink._

 _Kol butts in like the forgotten child Bonnie suspects he always was. "The idea was really both of ours. In fact, I-" Bonnie cuts him off with a kiss._

" _Well, now that_ _ **all**_ _of us are awake" Kai dodges the pillow that Bonnie tosses at him, "I um, have something to tell you." Both Kol and Bonnie sat up and give Kai their full attention._

 _Kai is surprised at how nervous he is and decided that ripping off the band-aid was the best way. "I have the cure, and I'm eventually going to take it." Bonnie's mouth dropped open, while Kol was suspiciously silent. "I never intended to stay this way, I wasn't even sure why I stayed this way until I came across you" He looked at Kol. "Thanks for showing me that being a vampire could actually be fun, and that you don't have to necessarily be an asshole."_

" _Do you know when you're gonna take it?" Bonnie asked._

 _He shrugged, "I guess it depends on what happens with us. No pressure, but I'd like to continue with what we're doing, and I'd like to eventually work on rebuilding the Gemini Coven. Can't do that as a heretic."_

" _When you say rebuild the Gemini Coven, what exactly are you talking about? Like just the foundation? Are you looking for new members?" Kai knows what Bonnie was getting at, so once again he decided to be blunt, and he'd deal with the fallout later._

" _I mean I'd like to join our bloodlines." He held her gaze. "You're the last of the Bennetts, and I'm the last of the Gemini. Can't think of anything more amazing than that combination."_

 _Bonnie took in a breath, then looked to Kol. "What about you? Did you know about this?"_

 _Kol shook his head, "No, this is all news to me little witch." His face was uncharacteristically stoic as he regarded Kai. "Why did you wait so long to reveal this, Malachai?"_

 _Kai felt himself get a bit defensive, "It's not like I planned on…this." He gestured to the three of them. "I was going to tell you." He told Kol. "Then you came along" he motioned towards Bonnie, "and I wanted….needed to make things right. That was my main goal, and after that, I just wanted to enjoy the time we had together because I was sure you'd leave at some point and go back to Mystic Falls"_

" _And now that I'm not?" Bonnie queried._

" _You're not?" Both he and Kol asked at the same time._

" _Hell no! Do either of you really think I can go back to that place? That I even_ _ **want**_ _to go back to being that girl?" Bonnie shook her head, "I like who I am with the both of you, and even if you stayed a Heretic, I'd still want to stay with you." She crawled over to wrap her arms around his neck._

 _Kai felt the pressure on his chest ease, as much as he had hoped that would be her answer, he had still been apprehensive about what she would say. He breathed a sigh of relief as her forehead met his, "What about the rest?" Kai wanted to be crystal clear on his intentions, he wanted to start a family with Bonnie, and see her swell with carrying his and maybe Kol's kids._

 _Speaking of Kol…._

 _He broke away from Bonnie to see Kol looking off in the distance with a frown on his face. He saw Bonnie direct her attention towards the original as well. "Kol?" he snapped his head towards the two and his lips quirked in a half smile._

" _Well, you sure do know how to drop a bomb, Malachai."_

 _Suddenly Kai felt like the ultimate asshole, he had had time to come to grips with the end of his vampirism, but for Kol it would be infinitely harder. He had been alive for over 1000 years (years spent in a coffin daggered notwithstanding) it would be a much harder choice for him. Not to mention he'd be pretty much signing his own death warrant someday._

 _And of course there would be the backlash from his siblings to deal with._

 _He set Bonnie down next to him and reached out to Kol, "I know I just sprang this on you, and I'm sorry. I just felt like now was the best time. I don't want you to feel pressured to do the same. This is what's best for me, it was always going to happen regardless if I met you or not." He leaned in to give Kol a kiss, feeling hopeful when Kol responded enthusiastically like he normally did._

 _When they broke apart Kol licked his lips before glancing in Bonnie's direction. She straddled his lap and laid her head on his shoulder without a word, while Kai embraced her from behind._

 _They stayed that way for a moment, just holding each other while each was lost in their own little world._

" _I need time to think about it." Kol finally said. "I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no. I just need more time."_

" _Of course." Kai agreed leaning forward to meet Kol's lips with his over Bonnie's shoulder._

* * *

"Vivi get back here!" Kai chuckled as he heard Bonnie attempt to catch the rambunctious 4 year old as she took off across the yard.

"NO!"

While Kai was trying to smother his laughter, Kol had no such qualms and let out a loud laugh as he held out his arms. "Come to papa, darling." He swept her up in a huge hug just as Bonnie reached them.

"Vivian Sheila Bennett-Parker, you get back there and clean up your mess, right now." Bonnie leaned against Kai slightly as she scolded their daughter.

"NO!" Clearly she had gotten her rebellious nature from his side of the family. Kai was delighted that his daughter had a strong mind already, but one look at Bonnie told him that she was clearly at her wits end. He raised an eyebrow at Kol who carried the little girl back towards the house, talking softly to her the whole way.

"Ugh, that is so your child." Bonnie winced as she placed a hand on her belly. Kai stepped behind her and began massaging her lower back. "Oh, so she's my child when she's stubborn?"

"Duh. She does not get that from me." Bonnie moaned in pleasure as he hit a particularly tense spot.

Kai decided not to argue the point, "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? Chasing after Vivi isn't exactly what the doctor ordered."

Bonnie waved him off, "I'm fine, just a little more tired than usual. Carrying twins takes a little more effort than just one. Besides, Caroline and Bekah will be here later and we both know they're not gonna let me lift anything heavier than a pillow."

Kai reached around to encircle her in his arms, resting his hands on her growing belly. He sent a gentle pulse of magic and grinned as he felt an answering tug in return. He wasn't sure if it was both of them, or just one, but at just 6 months, the magic he felt in return was already strong.

None of them had planned on having a kid so soon after he took the cure. Kai had assumed it would take a while for his body to get used to being human again, but about a month after taking it, he and Kol woke up to Bonnie on her knees in front of the toilet. As much as he hated seeing her go through morning sickness, he wouldn't deny was overjoyed to know that both their lines would continue.

His elation was mixed with dread and apprehension as well. He was terrified of screwing up and failing Bonnie, not to mention screwing up his future kid. It's not like he had the best example. Caroline had actually been a godsend in that respect. She had been there to witness when he finally broke and spilled all his fears and doubts about becoming a parent.

* * *

" _What the fuck am I doing? I can't do this." His words were slurred, having already consumed almost a whole bottle of Tequila by himself by the time Caroline found him hiding in their brand new wine cellar._

" _Do what? Why are you drunk at 2 in the afternoon?" The blonde vampire looked down at the former heretic who was currently sprawled out on the ground._

" _Be a parent. What the fuck do I know about parenting? I'm a sociopath that killed four of my siblings, got imprisoned for 18 years, then got out and killed the rest of my coven. What do I say when they start asking questions about the rest of my family?" His eyes were wide in horror as he imagined his kids no longer wanting anything to do with him after they learned the truth._

" _Okay, first of all, no more drinking." Caroline flashed over and took the bottle from his hands. "Secondly, have you talked to Bonnie about this? Maybe you should-"_

" _NO!" He tried to stand up but ended up back on the ground, "No, I don't want to freak her out. She doesn't like to show it, but I know she's anxious as well. I just….I just wanna be better than my father." He finished lamely._

 _Caroline's face softened, "Look, I don't know what your relationship with your dad was like, but you know that you don't have to follow in his footsteps, right?" She made herself comfortable on the ground next to him. "None of us had the best relationship with our parents, we're all trying to not make the same mistakes, including Bonnie. You think the fact that Abby left her so young didn't affect her?"_

 _Kai shrugged, or tried to. "She's not really a fan of talking about her mom, or her dad, for that matter." He laid back closed his eyes, "I know she saw her dad die while she was a ghost, but other than that, I don't really know too much about him."_

" _Talk to her, I can guarantee she's as scared as you are. Oh! I can help with this too!" She whipped out her phone, "Amazon has all kinds of parenting books nowadays, we'll get you ready in no time!"_

 _Kai isn't sure what he replied, everything went kind of hazy from that point on, but true to her word, a week later he began receiving what seemed like every parenting book under the sun…all charged to his amazon account._

" _How does your friend have access to my account?" He asked Bonnie one night._

 _She laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? She had access to all our information, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice."_

" _Not sure how I feel about that." He muttered as he took in the pile of books that seemed to grow bigger by the day. He noticed that she also slipped in books about psychotherapy and managing his emotions._

 _Despite all his grumbling, and though he would never tell her, he found a lot of the books interesting. The ones he had no use for he either donated or sent back, while the others joined many others in their shared library._

* * *

When the trio had finally decided on a place to settle in Northern California, the search was on for the perfect home for all of them with the expectation that there would soon be lots of little feet running around as well. They finally settled on a place that was surrounded by acres of land that they could build on as their family grew.

True to their word, they hired Caroline as their interior designer and she got right to work. Rebekah, having heard that Caroline was in charge of decorating most of their home had cried, cajoled, and eventually resorted to bribery to be able to be the one that decorated the nursery for their first child.

Kai was now the owner of an extremely expensive sports car that Bonnie allowed him to drive only when it was just him and Kol, no taking the kids, ever. He had agreed, knowing full well that that promise would only last as long as the kids' silence could be bought.

"Are you still meeting with the Fae tonight?" Bonnie asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He kept his arm around her as they made their way towards the house. When they found the land to build on, Kai had made sure to do his research to see if there were any werewolf packs, Fae, or any other species already in the area. He had gotten permission from the local wolf pack due to Tyler smoothing the way, but the Fae had proven trickier to manage. He'd had to go back to the Gemini archives to find a solution that would allow all of them to coexist.

"Yeah, we've finally hammered out a truce. Which reminds me, Marnie Callahan sent us a few gifts. Do you want to just put them with the others?" He led Bonnie over to the oversized couch.

"Sure, we'll sort through them later." Bonnie took a seat to catch her breath.

They had managed to keep Vivian's birth pretty much under wraps, but in the ensuing years they had made their joint debut back in the supernatural world. The last Bennett witch married to the last Gemini Heir, with an original vampire thrown into the mix was enough gossip to keep everyone fed for years to come.

When they announced this pregnancy, and the fact that it was twins no less, they were inundated with gifts from covens all over. People who hadn't even interacted with the Gemini were sending their congratulations. Kai knew that had more to do with Bonnie than himself. In the beginning, he had a hard time getting anyone to meet with him until he dropped the Bennett name into the mix. He decided to hyphenate his name as well just to make things easier.

"Auntie Bex is here!" Vivian blew right by them with Kol hot on her heels.

"Why is that child always running?" Bonnie asked tiredly. Kai propped her feet up on a stool and made a mental note to make sure she got more rest from here on out. She seemed to get tired faster this time around.

"….and look, when I put my hand on mommy's tummy, I can feel them kick. There's two in there!" Vivian came back tugging on Rebekah's hand, chattering a mile a minute. She jumped up next to Bonnie and asked if she could feel the babies, when Bonnie nodded she pressed gently like Kai had instructed her to do.

"You have to press gently so you don't hurt the babies." Kai smiled proudly, she already sounded like a big sister. Rebekah smiled as she bent down to hug Bonnie before running her hands over her swollen stomach. "Wow, you are getting huge!"

"Thanks Bex, just what every pregnant woman wants to hear." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, you're still bloody gorgeous. How much longer until I become the favorite Aunt again?" Kai hid his laugh with a cough, both Rebekah and Caroline swore up and down that they were the favorite aunt, and with the impending birth of the twins, he had a sinking feeling it would get worse.

Especially since Elena had still yet to come around.

For both Kol and Kai this was no great loss, but Kai knew Bonnie felt a little twinge every time Caroline or Matt came to visit without her former BFF. Even Tyler had come around a few years ago. Kai knew he and the wolf would never be particularly close, due to Kai being responsible for Liv's death, but he was just happy that it wouldn't be held against Bonnie or their kids.

"I just hit 6 months, and I'm so ready for this to be over." Bonnie glared in his direction. "We're done for a while." Kai just smiled serenely at her, he'd let her think that all she wanted. He left her with Rebekah and Vivi, claiming him and Kol needed to make a store run. Bonnie gave him a knowing look on his way out.

* * *

20 minutes later he was parked on the outer edges of their property with his tongue shoved down Kol's throat as he rode him to completion. Something about seeing Bonnie carrying his kids, and seeing other people observe that fact always made him horny as hell. He knew both Bonnie and Kol knew it too, and sometimes he swore Bonnie even encouraged his little fixation.

As he panted against Kol's neck he thought about how soon after Bonnie gave birth this time around he could start hinting at trying again.

"You are utterly predictable, Malachai." Kol's voice broke into his thoughts, "You do realize our little witch will hex you into next year if you even think about asking for more offspring so soon." Kol still had his hand wrapped around his dick and gave a slight tug. Kai bucked in his grip before shooting Kol a grin, "She'll come around, besides, this pregnancy wasn't' even my fault!" He chuckled remembering Bonnie watching from across the room as he calmed their daughter down from one of her tantrums.

He had managed to get her calmed down and made her apologize for her actions when Bonnie had strolled over and requested that Kol stay with Vivian for a while. Kai had honestly thought he had done something wrong, but was quickly proven wrong when Bonnie escorted him into their bedroom and quite literally threw him on the bed.

He's not 100% sure, but if he were a betting man, he'd guess that was when the twins were conceived.

"Whatever you say." Kol mouthed at his neck for a bit, but was careful not to bite. Kol had been extremely careful ever since Kai had taken the cure to not so much as accidentally nip him. Kai knew that Kol had still not made up his mind about taking the cure, and if he were totally honest with himself, there was a part of Kai that was glad.

He had read enough of the books that Caroline had gifted him with to realize that it wasn't necessarily malicious on his part, but he loved the fact that Bonnie was carrying and giving birth to only his children. He would have shared with Kol happily, but deep down he knew it was due to the possessiveness that he would never be able to shake that gave him a thrill every time he came inside Bonnie. Knowing that it was his seed alone that would be fertilizing her.

Plus he really liked the idea of Kol being a steady guardian and protector for their children throughout the years when he and Bonnie would no longer be around. He knew their family would be strong, but he figured having a few originals by their side couldn't hurt.

"We should probably be getting back. I think the other blonde has arrived by now." Kai rolled his eyes and buried his head in Kol's neck. "Do we have to? Let's just grab Vivi and go get ice cream." He tried to bargain as he fixed his clothes and settled himself back in his seat.

Kol laughed as he started the car, "Sure, if you want to get on Bonnie's bad side. I have no idea what the other beds in our home feels like, and I have no inkling to find out."

They swung by the store to indeed get ice cream just to have on hand in case Bonnie got one of her middle of the night cravings. Then walked back into a madhouse. Caroline had showed up with swatches for the twins' nursery, while Rebekah had assumed that since she had done the first one, that she would be decorating this nursery as well. Bonnie threatened to cut off their balls the next time they left her to go get busy while she had to deal with their craziness.

Despite their constant butting of heads, Kai knew both Rebekah and Caroline had indeed become friends. He would always be grateful for them for stepping up to help with Vivian when Bonnie finally went into labor. 8 hours and countless threats of not letting Kai anywhere near her anymore later, they finally welcomed Cole Anthony and Jocelyn Yvette Bennett-Parker into the world.

Kai had placed Cole into his namesakes' arms and watched as the vampire softly cooed to the child who was still screaming bloody murder at being expelled from his former home. Meanwhile, Kai observed that Jocelyn was laying contentedly against Bonnie's chest, just watching as her brother continued to make his displeasure known. He swallowed a lump as he thought of his twin and what their birth must have been like.

"I hear the babies!" Over the sound of his son he heard Vivian yelling through the door. He made sure everyone was cleaned up before welcoming the small group of people that were outside in the waiting room. Vivian was the first to hold the babies, naturally. Her grin was ear to ear as Caroline made sure to take lots of pictures with her holding her new siblings.

When they had been given the all clear to return home, they had a few weeks to themselves before the gifts and well wishes started pouring in. Kai was shocked to see gifts from the rest of the Mikealsons. He made sure to place those to the side to be opened later, and grabbed a package that was postmarked from Mystic Falls.

It seems as if someone (or a few someone's) had finally managed to pull their heads from their asses. He opened the gift from Elena and Damon to see a set of silver rattles and baby blankets with a message that simply said "Congratulations." He scoffed as he tossed it aside, he wouldn't throw it away, but they wouldn't be at the top of the list for thank you notes.

Stefan had stopped by before he left the country to go traveling and brought gifts for the impending twins as well as Vivian. He had asked to speak to Bonnie alone. Kai isn't sure what was said, but he saw Bonnie hug Stefan before he left, so they must have come to some kind of an agreement.

* * *

Kol kept them in suspense for a while. Almost a year after their latest son had been born, Kai woke to find himself alone in their shared bed. He followed their hushed voices to the living room.

Bonnie was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding Rudy while Kol was reclined on the couch with Cole spread across his lap, fast asleep. Kai walked in and offered to take the sleeping boy from Kol, but the original just shook his head.

"You might as well know, Malachai." Kol said as he stroked Cole's wild curls. "I've decided not to take the cure."

He wouldn't say he was surprised, but Kai still felt his stomach do a little dive as he dropped onto the couch beside the vampire.

"I look at what we've built, and as much as I would love to pass on my no doubt fabulous genes," Kol tried to joke, "I want to stick around and watch it grow." He paused and added, "I want to make sure the children know they still will have a parent when you two…" he trailed off.

"I figured." Bonnie smiled sadly. "When you stopped talking about it after I had the twins, I kinda knew then."

Kol nodded as he kept his gaze on the sleeping boy in his lap while he addressed Kai, "When you placed Vivian in my arms for the first time, I felt it then. But it wasn't until this one here that it clicked for me. As long as I have breath in my body, I will be with our children."

Kai looked at Bonnie who appeared to be holding back tears, "Bon?" She waved him off, "Don't mind me, I'll be fine." She gazed down at the now sleeping baby. "I won't lie, I was looking forward to seeing what a little you and me would look like."

"Absolutely beautiful, of course." Kol responded immediately with a wink.

Kai squinted playfully at Kol, "Come on, tell us the truth, you just don't wanna deal with wrinkles and the gray hair."

"I'm sure I would have worn it better than you ever will."

* * *

"Exactly how long do we have to stay here?" Bonnie asked him in a hushed voice.

"We can take off right now if you're ready." He whispered back.

"Let's go."

They giggled like naughty children as they snuck out the Autumn Fest that was being hosted by a neighboring coven. While Kai drove them to their hotel, Bonnie called to check up on the kids. Neither was particularly worried, they knew they were in good hands. Tyler had taken Cole and Rudy with him to hang out with his wolf pack for the weekend, while Vivian and Jocelyn were having a girl's night with Caroline and Rebekah back at the Bennett/Parker/Mikealson compound.

He waited until Bonnie hung up then wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding into her from behind, "Do you realized this is the first time we've had no kids around in months?" He licked from the back of her ear down to her neck, "We have this kick ass hotel room for the whole weekend."

Bonnie's moan would always be one of Kai's favorite things to hear. Their quality time as of late had been reduced to quickies in the shower or after all the kids had gone to bed. It was partly the reason he had pushed for them to attend this Autumn Fest, it gave them a chance to be adults again, and not just Mommy, Daddy, and Papa.

Speaking of Papa, "Did Kol make it?" Bonnie managed to get out between kisses.

"I heard my name." The original emerged from the bathroom, holding out a flute of champagne for each of them. Kai threw his back in one shot and got busy undressing Bonnie. She had had four kids which included a set of twins, and Kai knew she was a bit sensitive about the weight she gained with each pregnancy, but Kai thought she was even more beautiful now than when they first met.

Both he and Kol made quick work of her clothes and led her into the bathroom where a full Jacuzzi tub waited. The three of them splashed and played around until the water grew cold. They bundled up in robes and settled on the bed, leisurely kissing and touching each other until Bonnie pulled away and requested a show.

She walked over to the armchair and moved it to it faced the bed, giving her a direct view of what was about to happen. Kol grinned devilishly as he maneuvered Kai so that he was sitting with his back to Kol's front. Kai untied his belt and let his robe lay open to Bonnie's gaze, he always got a kick out of seeing her indulge in her voyeuristic side. He leaned back onto Kol's shoulder and tilted his head up for a kiss, which Kol immediately granted.

As he tangled his tongue with Kol's he felt one hand slide around his chest to tweak his nipples, while the other made it's way down to wrap around his dick. He bucked into Kol's hand and gripped the other man's thighs to anchor himself. He didn't want this to end too soon, they had promised Bonnie a show, after all.

Kol pulled away to nibble on his ear, "Should I start slow, or can you take two fingers right off the bat?" Kai moaned and panted out "two." Kol laughed, "Someone is ambitious tonight." He squeezed a little harder.

"Someone needs to get on with it." He shot back.

"Alright then, open up." Kol barely got the words out before Kai was eagerly sucking on the fingers that Kol presented to him. He made sure to slurp extra loud for Bonnie's benefit.

"I think we're good now, don't you?" Kol removed his fingers from Kai's mouth and brought them down to circle his entrance before easing in. Kai closed his eyes, content to just feel how good Kol was making him feel at that moment. He jumped, more out of surprise than pain, when he felt the soft smack of the belt from the robe across his leg. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie standing at the end of the bed dangling her belt from her hands.

"Eyes open, Kai. We don't want you missing anything, now do we?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. He groaned as Kol added a twist on his next upstroke. "Listen to the little witch, Malachai." He watched as Bonnie sat back down, this time with her robe open. Kai kept his eyes on her as she trailed her hands down to massage her breasts before continuing on to her center. She leaned back to steady herself on one hand while she used the other to circle her clit before sliding a few fingers inside herself.

"Weren't we supposed to be giving her a show?" Kol mused, speeding up his actions. Kai shifted back against Kol, feeling his impending orgasm and wanting to hurry it along.

"What do you think, Bonnie? Should we let him come?" Kol teased, running his tongue along Kai's neck.

"Maybe if he begs." She answered in a breathy voice.

"Please, let me cum. Please, please, please." He chanted in time with Kol's strokes. He must have done a good job because Bonnie pulled her hand from herself and crawled on the bed. Kai watched as she situated herself between his legs, removed Kol's hand from around his dick, and took him in her mouth. Kai groaned and whispered 'fuck' as she bobbed her head, her tongue leaving no part of him untouched.

He started thrusting shallowly into the warmth of her mouth, and between the way she was deep throating him, and Kol massaging his prostate, he came in no time. He marveled at the ease in which Bonnie swallowed him down, wanting nothing more than to get her on her back to return the favor.

She pulled off with a pop and winked at him before surging up to kiss Kol over his shoulder. He was treated to an up close and personal view as Kol licked into her mouth, chasing the remnants and taste of him on Bonnie's tongue.

Kol removed his fingers, and Kai quickly set Bonnie between them, placing her legs over Kol's and buried his tongue inside her. He hadn't been lying, it had been a while since they all were able to take their time with each other, so he wanted to make this last for a while.

He made her come twice before she pushed him away and demand that Kol fuck him.

"Yes ma'am." Kol shoved him onto his back, and in less than two seconds Kai groaned as he felt Kol press inside him with one thrust. Kol paused once he was fully inside, giving him a little time to adjust, but Kai was too pent up to take it slow. He hooked his legs around Kol's waist and flipped them so he was on top.

He grinned at both Kol and Bonnie's surprised faces as he continued to fuck himself on Kol's dick, never missing a beat. Until Kol regained his wits, planted his feet and thrust up into him, throwing off his rhythm. "I do believe I was the one who was supposed to be fucking you." Kol grunted out.

"Well come on then," He goaded the original. "Or else I'll have to continue to keep doing it myself."

Kol growled as he pulled out and bent him over the edge of the bed and proceeded to fuck him wildly. " . . . . ?" He punctuated every word with a thrust. Kai would love to say he held out, but it was only a few minutes before he was fisting the bed covers and coming with a yell.

"Okay, my turn." Bonnie called out.

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend in much the same manner. As much as they loved their children, all of them admitted that some time away periodically was good for everyone. They went back to their hectic lives with fond memories of that weekend.

Well, Bonnie came away with more than just memories.

Kai was woken up one morning six weeks later to Bonnie hitting him with a pillow. "I can't believe you knocked me up again! I swear this is the last time, Malachai! Knowing my luck it will be another set of twins."

 _7 ½ months later_

"Congratulations, you are the parents of a healthy boy and girl."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. This was originally intended as a one shot that got waaay out of control, but I'm so glad it's been warmly received, I've had a blast writing this. Thank you to everyone that encouraged this madness (damn Discord) and for loving these characters as much as I do!**


End file.
